Shattered Darkness
by Moonshimmer Shadow-Phoenix
Summary: AU. When fifteen-year-old Kurt Hummel is abducted by a mysterious family of wealthy criminals, he is forced into a world he never could have dreamed even existed. While desperately homesick to return back to his old life, he finds himself falling for his charismatic new "Master", and may just learn more about the darker aspects of himself in the process... Dark!Klaine.
1. I: Fearing

**Shattered Darkness**

**A/N**: I decided to write this because it's my way of testing my own "comfort zone", so to speak, when it comes to sexual literature. I've done some small scenes and stuff before, a few that were so embarrassing that I deleted them, but I never set out to specifically make a story like this. I've never done anything like this in real life - everything I know is from reading novels, blogs, and other commentary. I don't want anyone to think that this is realistic or get upset at how dark it may come off as. To me, it's a plot. It's for my own entertainment - but I know what an uproar certain FFs have caused, not just for being awful, but offensive as well. I'll try to avoid that. In the words of newbie writers who post this in their summaries - "Don't like? Don't read".

Warnings: M/M Slash, Sex, Klaine, Violence, Kidnapping, Dub-Con, Non-Con, Dark!Blaine, Dark!Romance, Age-Difference, Extreme Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Self-Harm, Mentioned Past Sexual-Abuse, etc.

I don't know the extent of FF's rating systems, so if this get's removed you can find it on Adult-FanFiction as well - same title, same penname.

I own nothing, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. All that's mine is the cover image, and any unfamiliar character I may toss in.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea what was happening when he first woke up. His mind had been slow to react, and his body felt so heavy that he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.<p>

What was going on? Why couldn't he move? He wasn't entirely sure.

He couldn't remember what happened or why he felt like this. Thinking made his head ache terribly. His mouth was dry and an almost painful wave of nausea rolled through his stomach. He felt really sick.

He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that it was _very _bad...

* * *

><p>Kurt had been walking home from school, feeling a little more down than usual because Rachel had been picked for lead soloist in Glee club that afternoon, just like she always was.<p>

The discouragement hadn't lasted long, however, because he felt something was..._off_.

The air seemed colder than it should have for early September. The brunette boy abruptly stopped as an overwhelming sense of dread filled him, and he suddenly wanted to turn around and run back to the school.

Shrugging it off as just nerves - being chased by bullies frequently enough would do that to you - he shook his head and continued walking.

Still, something made him pick up the pace, and glance over his shoulder every few seconds, though he was sure it was just paranoia on his part.

After a couple minutes of walking and nothing happened, he allowed his shoulders to relax, as his guard was lowered slightly.

That was a mistake.

As he passed a narrow alley between two old buildings, a pale arm suddenly shot out and grabbed him around the waist, jerking him backwards into the shadows.

He had no time to scream, because a cold hand clamped down over his mouth, keeping him silent. His attacker was strong, and didn't even flinch when he bit down on the fingers as hard as he could manage, drawing blood.

He tried to struggle and free himself, but whoever was holding him so tightly didn't even loosen their grip a little bit.

Pain shot through his scalp when someone else grabbed his hair without warning, jerking his head to the side and exposing his long, pale neck. His eyes widened even more when he felt a sharp pinch.

A _needle_.

_"Someone help!" _His mind screamed out, but he could only manage a muffled whimper.

Fear overwhelmed him as he realized there was no way these people were the jocks that bullied him at school.

What had they just given him?

It didn't matter.

Kurt kept struggling against the hands and arms holding him. They wouldn't let go, they seemed to be waiting for something...

A few minutes passed by as he tried hopelessly to make them let go, but he found his movements getting slower, he felt tired. A cloudy haze settled over his brain. Far too late, he realized what was happening.

Darkness overcame him as he slipped into unconsciousness...

* * *

><p>Kurt had never wished for something to have just been a nightmare this badly since his mother had died. He was so scared he could barely breathe.<p>

Ever since he woke up he'd been locked in a tiny square room. It was nothing special - there was a little cot he'd been sitting on, a table and chair that were bolted to the floor and a toilet. It reminded him of a prison cell. A light bulb hung on a chain from the ceiling, with a tiny string to turn it off. There was a metal door that locked from the outside, and it had a little horizontal slot near the bottom - several times someone had slid a tray underneath the door with food on it for him.

It wasn't that the meals looked bad - but he just couldn't bring himself to eat. He felt sick, that's how afraid he was.

How long had he been there? He wasn't sure, considering he didn't know how long he'd been unconscious from the drugging for.

It felt like days.

No one spoke to him - not even once. He almost wish someone would, he just wanted to know what was going on.

That's why it took him by surprise when the door unlocked and then opened.

He hadn't been able to sleep, and couldn't even judge the time if he wanted to.

As soon as he heard the click, he lifted his head, sitting up on the cot so quickly it made his head spin.

Two men stepped inside.

The first had dark brown hair, fair skin and cool blue eyes, he was dressed immaculately in a grey suit, and was probably in his early thirties or mid twenties. Man-number-two was noticeably younger and had deep black curls, piercing brown eyes and a tanner complexion - he was wearing fashionably faded jeans, a tight white shirt and a shiny, black leather jacket.

They didn't look much alike, but somehow he knew they were related.

As if he weren't already wary of them, the older spoke, and his words made the blood in his veins turn to ice.

"Hello, Kurt."

They knew his _name_.

He wasn't sure what to say, which was rare for him. So he said nothing. He wanted an explanation, but he also didn't want to provoke these guys.

"Kurt, this is Blaine." The unnamed man gestured to the guy beside him. "I'll let him do the explaining." He had a grin on his face that didn't sit right.

"Hello, Pet." The handsome dark-haired man, now known as Blaine, took a few steps towards him before Kurt shuffled backwards as far as he could, pressed against the wall. "You don't need to be scared of me, Kurt." He didn't like hearing this stranger use his name, like...like he knew him or something.

"W-What... what do you want from me?" His words came out in a shaking tone.

Blaine smiled, as though he had said something amusing. "I don't want anything _from _you, Kurt. I want just **_you_**, period."

He swallowed, feeling more confusion and dread than he had before, "I...I don't-"

"I'll elaborate. You're mine now. I've been watching you, from afar." Creepy. "I took you to make you my own, with the help of my brother here. I know it's strange, but you'll learn what we're all about soon enough."

He moved closer to Kurt, who couldn't get away from him, and reached out to stroke his cheek with the back of his hand, "Put simply, I _own _you now."

Kurt leaned his head away as best he could, narrowing his eyes and staring coldly at the psycho. "You're nuts. I'm not some animal, you don't own me." He insisted, knowing it was a bad idea, but unable to hold it back - clearly these guys were delusional.

"I do now." Blaine said calmly, his expression was a cold mask, completely unreadable. "You belong to me now. You will refer to me as Master, and as long as you do as I tell you and follow the rules, you will enjoy your time with me very much, Kurt."

"You don't own me!" The fifteen-year-old snapped, his voice getting higher, "I'm not some kind of pet, and I won't call you Master either!"

Apparently, Blaine didn't have a whole lot of patience, because a few seconds later a sharp pain went through his cheek as he was backhanded. Before he could react, a strong hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him right off of the little bed, pushing him up against the wall. The grip wasn't tight enough to choke him, but he did catch his breath in surprise, and fear.

"You will call me Master before I am done with you, Kurt. You are mine now, and I won't tolerate disrespect."

Blaine's eyes were staring into his own in such an intense way that it frightened him. His free hand came up to brush the hair from the boy's face. Long, tanned fingers trailed down his now-red cheek, and he winced ever so slightly. Kurt couldn't bring himself to speak, as he felt his throat close up when the young man's hand moved down, suddenly resting at his waist, he nearly jumped when he felt one of those cold fingers brush against his lower stomach. "I plan to show you that you belong to me before long, Pet. Every inch of you - I own it now."

He withdrew his hand and stepped back while releasing Kurt all together, and both brothers laughed almost cruelly as his legs shook and gave out beneath him, he scrambled away from them, back pressed against the wall, his eyes wide with terror and face impossibly more pale, as he knew _exactly _what he was being told. And it scared the hell out of him.

Thankfully, they both left at that moment, the door slamming shut with a loud clunk, and locking audibly behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Kurt began to cry.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Short beginning, I know. Leave me a comment anyways - I promise it gets better!<strong>


	2. II: Freezing

**Shattered Darkness**

Warnings: M/M Slash, Sex, Klaine, Violence, Kidnapping, Dub-Con, Non-Con, Dark!Blaine, Dark!Romance, Age-Difference, Extreme Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Self-Harm, Mentioned Past Sexual-Abuse, etc.

I don't know the extent of FF's rating systems, so if this get's removed you can find it on Adult-FanFiction as well - same title, same penname.

I own nothing, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. All that's mine is the cover image, and any unfamiliar character I may toss in.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt had waited with dread for the men - Blaine, and his brother - to come back for him. For them to hurt him or threaten him or do <em>something<em>.

He had held out from eating for as long as he could, but eventually the rolling waves of hunger-induced nausea had been too much and he'd given in.

A part of him still wanted to believe that this was some sick joke, even though he knew it wasn't. Even if the kids at school were capable of thinking up something this twisted, none of them had the brains or resources to actually go through with it.

He knew his father must have been worried sick, and that upset him even more. He was all Burt had after his mother had died - they didn't have many other family members.

He'd started counting the days by the number of times food was brought to him - three generally meant one, he assumed, if they were going by regular schedules.

That would mean it had been four days since he'd seen or talked to anyone.

He felt dirty, lonely, and scared. He wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. He was sure he'd go crazy in this little cell.

The teenager thought that waiting for something to happen to him was the worst part.

That idea quickly changed when he was hauled out of his tiny room one afternoon (he thought), by a burly man with a buzzcut. He didn't try to fight, for a couple of reasons: 1. He was too scared, 2. He had no idea where he was or how to get out of this place, and 3. The guy was HUGE, and not in the fat way either. He was muscular and athletic and a good seven or eight inches taller than him.

He was led down a long corridor with many other doors identical to his own. From what he could tell, this prison-like area had once been a very large basement, considering the walls and floors were concrete and had old pipes and insulin visible on them. It was damp and dank and certainly smelled like a basement, at least.

They came to an opening with three different hallways, and he was steered into the left direction. It opened up into a large room with a tiled floor and...shower stalls?

Okay, that was what he thought at first. In reality they were stalls with three sides - the concrete wall, and two wooden walls that kept them apart. Rigged above them were rubber hoses hanging down that had been fed through holes in the wall. There was a rack with a few items above each one - a bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, etc.

Slowly, Kurt turned to face the large military man, confused and more than a bit nervous. He stared blankly, hoping he'd say something. On the bright side, at least they weren't gone to see the brothers, he'd only met them once and he didn't like them at all.

The man had his arms crossed, his expression was... well, he didn't really have one. After a few seconds, he seemed to realize what Kurt wanted, because he pointed at one of the "stalls", "Take your clothes off and get in the shower." He said, his voice was completely deadpan.

Kurt really wanted to wash, but he wasn't so sure he was he was desperate enough to use cold hose-water in a makeshift bathroom. Not to mention, the man was still there, watching him. Sure, he wasn't gawking or anything, he didn't seem particularly interested, but he could still see.

"B-But I can't..." He began nervously, hoping the guy would leave him alone long enough to clean up.

"You don't gotta choice, kid." Buzzcut replied flatly, "Either you do it or I take you back, your choice."

The teenager stared helplessly at the blonde man, "Can...can you at least wait outside, or-"

"No." There was no room for argument.

He thought about trying to convince him he wouldn't run away, but he felt too intimidated.

Kurt turned his back on him, closing his eyes as he fought back tears, and started to undress himself slowly. He folded his clothes and set them down on a relatively clean looking spot. He could feel the blush burning his face, despite the fact that it was so cold in thise room he had goosebumps.

He stepped into the stall area, doing his best to keep himself covered. He reached for the valve, making the mistake of standing under the hose when he turned it on.

In hindesight, it was a pretty stupid thing to overlock.

The shriek that left his lips when the water - a thousand times colder than any slushie - hit him could have cracked glass, but Buzzcut didn't flinch.

How could he be expected to clean up in these conditions?

Still, he tried his best to get it over with quickly. Normally showering had been something he enjoyed - it was relaxing - but he just wanted to go back to his small, windowless cell where no one would see him naked.

He tried not to think about how many people had used these stalls, because that was disgusting, and instead tried to focus on getting the knots out of his hair.

When he finally finished up, he was thankful to find clean towels sitting on a shelf nearby. Even the tiny bit of protection was better than nothing.

Completely ignoring his "guard", he reached to grab his clothes, only to notice they were gone. They had been replaced with clean ones - simple blue pajamas, the color of ice. He picked them up, almost hesitantly, and changed into the silk garments while doing his best to hide behind the towel.

They fit perfectly, which was a bit unnerving. Maybe they'd guessed his size by basing it off of his clothes?

Whatever.

He relaxed a little when he was clothed again.

Buzzcut led him back down the same corridor they'd come through the first time, but instead of returning him to the cell, he pushed him straight past it.

His guess that they were in a basement was confirmed when he was brought up a pair of concrete steps with a crude wooden railing, and the burly man opened the door.

They stepped out into a long hallway - double the side of the one downstairs. The walls were creamy white, accented by dark red and gold picture frames, tables and antiques. It looked like the opposite version of the one he'd just come from. He figured his kidnappers had to be rich to have such a big place with a secret prison beneath it.

Now he was really wondering what was going to happen next, and eventually he couldn't hold back the question.

"Where are you taking me?"

He looked down at Kurt with an unreadable expression, although the boy thought he might have seen a flash of something akin to pity in his eyes.

"I'm taking you to see Mr. Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Klaine meets for the second time!<strong>


	3. III: Revealing

**Shattered Darkness**

Warnings: M/M Slash, Sex, Klaine, Violence, Kidnapping, Dub-Con, Non-Con, Dark!Blaine, Dark!Romance, Age-Difference, Extreme Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Self-Harm, Mentioned Past Sexual-Abuse, etc.

I don't know the extent of FF's rating systems, so if this get's removed you can find it on Adult-FanFiction as well - same title, same penname.

I own nothing, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. All that's mine is the cover image, and any unfamiliar character I may toss in.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt stood outside of the door, his hand reaching for the knob, hesitating. He glanced over his shoulder at Buzzcut, who stood with his back against the wall, watching him almost boredly.<p>

He knew there was no way he'd get past that guy if he tried to run. He had no other options.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, he knocked once.

A chillingly familiar voice called out to him, "Come in."

Slowly, he pushed down on the brass handle, pushing the door open as he kept his head down.

"Kurt."

He nearly jumped out of his skin, looking up to see Blaine right in front of him. Those dark brown eyes locked on his own. "Evening." The guy was as terrifying as he was polite, in the brunette's eyes. He moved past Kurt to close the door, giving the teen a chance to look around.

It was obviously the bedroom of someone with good taste. Along with fashion and music, decorating was also one of his hobbies.

The place was fairly large, and rather lavishly put together. The furniture was all dark mahogany; a large writing-style desk sat near the middle of the back wall with a matching chair, off to the right was a vintage wine cabinet and a wardrobe a la _Narnia_. In the middle of the room was a grand four-poster bed on a platform, and off to the other side was a wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling bookcase that took up the entire left wall, it was packed full of large, old looking novels.

Directly across the room from that was a build in stone fireplace with a black leather couch seated in front of it.  
>The colors were even more beautiful, in Kurt's opinion, as it was done in autumnal shades of crimson, dark brown, burnt orange, and rich gold, like October leaves.<p>

There was a soft, soothing light that kept the room dim, but visible.

His breath caught when he noticed the giant windows behind the desk, framed with deep forest green curtains pulled back to reveal a stunning twilight sky - the way the blue, violet, pink and orange blended together was magnificent.

Kurt was snapped out of his awed state when he heard his name being called.

A hand touched his wrist gently and he jumped, spinning around to face Blaine, eyes wide.

Rather than getting angry, the young man chuckled, smiling fondly at him, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Kurt." He said gently.

"You hit me." He didn't mean for that to come out, it just sort of happened. Thankfully he didn't also add _"I tend to be afraid of people who abduct and assault me."_, that might not have gone over too well.

Blaine's smile faded, and he looked genuinely sorry. Suddenly, he reached up to gently brush his knuckles over the faded bruise on his cheek, while Kurt closed his eyes, still nervous, trying not to flinch away.

"I didn't want to. I don't _want_ to hurt you, Kurt. But I needed to show you I was serious."

_"Message recieved."_ He thought sarcastically. He opened his eyes and looked directly at his abductor, "Why did you bring me here?" He regretted it as soon as he saw the mischievious look in Blaine's eyes.

The fingers brushing against his cheek abruptly cupped his face, tilting his head back, and he had less than a second to react before a warm, dominating mouth covered his own.

Kurt's eyes went wide with shock.

The fifteen-year-old jerked away from the man, stumbling backwards, his hand pressed against his lips, which felt like they were burning. "W-Wha...?" he managed to stutter out.

Blaine's cold laugh in response made him flinch, "Please, Kurt, don't be naïve. Why do you think I wanted you here in the first place?"

The boy stared at him, before his expression became horrified. _"No!"_ he gasped, fear causing a tremble to go through his body as he took another step back, shaking his head rapidly, "I..I don't..." he swallowed hard, his throat closing up, unable to speak.

The man's face softened into something gentler than it had been, and Blaine stepped towards him again. He was too scared to move away any further.

"Don't be afraid," the voice in his ear was soft and silky. He shivered, and it had nothing to do with the recent shower he'd taken.

The man's hand rested against his hipbone, arm wrapping around his waist and drawing him close. "Let me take care of you..."

* * *

><p><strong>You should be warned that the next chapter gets a little (okay, a LOT) dark. I don't condone rape, kidnapping, or anything evil in real life. Just in fiction. <strong>

**Leave a review!**


	4. IV: Ravaging

**Shattered Darkness**

Warnings: M/M Slash, Sex, Klaine, Violence, Kidnapping, Dub-Con, Non-Con, Dark!Blaine, Dark!Romance, Age-Difference, Extreme Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Self-Harm, Mentioned Past Sexual-Abuse, etc.

I don't know the extent of FF's rating systems, so if this get's removed you can find it on Adult-FanFiction as well - same title, same penname.

I own nothing, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. All that's mine is the cover image, and any unfamiliar character I may toss in.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>When Blaine lowered his face down to Kurt's, the younger boy ducked out of the way of another unwanted kiss, pushing his kidnapper back, "Please don't touch me!" He blurted out before he could stop himself.<p>

The dark-haired man almost looked like he wanted to hit Kurt for a second time, and the teenager flinched away.

He tripped over the platform in the middle of the room though, reaching out to catch himself unsuccessfully, and fell back against the bed. The brunette attempted to get up quickly, but Blaine had already closed the distance between them; he grabbed a fistful of Kurt's pajama top and yanked him forward, shoving their lips together in another forceful kiss.

Kurt winced as the fingers in his hair tightened when he tried to get away, letting loose a soft whimper when he felt the man bite down on his lower lip. He shut his eyes tightly, fighting back tears when his lips were pushed open demandingly, a foreign tongue sliding over his, causing him to squeak in shock.

His eyes snapped back open when Blaine's body flattened his down against the silk-covered bed, leaving him trapped. Gasping for air when he finally took his mouth off of Kurt's, he stared up at the man, trembling, "Please..." he began, his voice barely audible, "_Don't_."

"Shh..." His kidnapper gently brushed away his tears, running his hands down the boy's sides, catching the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

Shivering in fear and from the cold air, Kurt squirmed when he felt Blaine's eyes running over his naked torso.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His shaking became more noticeable when the man moved over him, his knees resting on either side of the teenager's thighs.

Blaine moved his face down and Kurt shut his eyes, afraid he was going to kiss him again.

He didn't.

Instead, the young man's lips were pressed against his neck - licking and nibbling and sucking across the pale column of his throat. Kurt gasped, feeling a warm tingle of pleasure, followed immediately by a horrified sickness.

This was wrong - so, _so_ _wrong_. He didn't want this to happen! He couldn't just lay there and just take it, he had to fight back, or at least try!

Renewing his futile struggles, Kurt tried to push Blaine off of him, protesting weakly, as his voice kept faltering out of fear, and because whenever his kidnapper's teeth dragged over his neck it made him shiver for reasons that filled him with revulsion.

"Stop, _please stop!_" He cried, and the fragile dam that had been holding his tears back broke as he fought against the unfamiliar (and unwanted) sensations. "I don't want it!"

Blaine pulled back, and his much stronger hands wrapped around the brunette's wrists, pinning them down on either side of his head.

Pale, watery blue eyes stared up into those intense earthy brown ones, and his expression seemed to soften a fraction. Something flickered across his gaze for a moment, it almost looked like...regret...? It was gone within seconds, so he couldn't be certain.

"Don't cry, shhh..." And then he was suddenly being turned over, being pulled back into Blaine's strong embrace, his bare back pressed against the man's clothed chest, arms wrapping around him, like a child.

He squirmed involuntarily when he felt smooth lips brushing against his earlobe, the hair on his arms raising with fright. "It's okay. I'll be gentle." The pale boy's breathing hitched as he sobbed helplessly at Blaine's words, the reality of the situation weighing heavy on his mind.

Oh God, this couldn't be happening to him.

Kurt wanted to close his eyes and pretend he was somewhere else - _anywhere_ else, even at school. But that became impossible when he felt rough, calloused hands rubbing his shoulders and back, sliding down to squeeze his ass firmly, before moving around to the front of his pajama pants.

He froze, his heart nearly stopped.

"_N-No_," he hiccuped, his voice was very soft, but Blaine still heard him. He could tell the man was smiling when he pressed his lips into the crook of Kurt's neck again, kissing slow, much more gentle patterns than before over the pale flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

The teen drew a sharp breath when he felt Blaine's hand move down, briefly cupping him through the soft silk, and a whimper escaped him as the man's thumb started leisurely rubbing around the tip.

A dark, sickening feeling that had started within him just grew more and more as he felt himself getting excited unwillingly, and when Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's pants and started stroking him, he leaned his head back against his kidnapper's shoulder, his breathing getting heavier as a deep red blush spread across his face, while he shamefully turned his head away.

His hands balled into fists at his side, but he didn't fight it. He was too scared, too weak. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to admit that the dry friction felt so _good_.

The strange, barely recognizable emotions rushing through him were terrifying. He'd never been touched like this by _anyone_ before, and he'd certainly never thought that the first time would be with a complete stranger, and one who kidnapped him no less.

His first time was supposed to be sweet, and romantic and beautiful, with the man he loved. That was how he had always pictured it in his head. Not like this.

A few tears rolled down his face, his heart was breaking inside his chest.

"A-Ah!" A sharp cry left his slightly parted lips when Blaine's free hand moved upwards, pinching one of the boy's dusky nipples gently, massaging and twisting it until it hardened under his skilled minstrations, before repeating the actions with the other.

Then a low, almost purring sound came from behind him, "That's it, just _relax..._" he encouraged, that smooth, buttery voice in his ear was making it impossible to dissociate from the current situation.

"I-I don't... _Hah...ah..._ I don't _want_ it..." Kurt choked out, straining against the muscular arm that was curled around his torso, keeping him pinned to the man as he squirmed and lifted his hips up unintentionally, "I don't want t-this..." He turned his head from side to side, letting out a quivering moan.

Blaine smiled slyly, not that the boy could really tell at the moment, "Oh, really?" he squeezed the hardening flesh in his hand softly, smirking outright when he recieved a strangled sob in return.

An unfamiliar heat pooled in Kurt's belly, his legs were trembling, rocking ever-so-slightly into the hand that was beginning to stroke him more briskly, while he panted for the breath that he couldn't seem to catch.

"I... Ah, mm... I feel..._strange..._"

Kurt hated this feeling, completely unable to control his own body. He desperately wanted to shove this sick, horrible monster away from him, wanted to deny the fact that every stroke made a delicious tingle of pleasure shoot through him.

He could feel his stomach tightening, coiling up, and he was biting down hard on his lower lip to hold back his whimpers and moans.

Suddenly, he felt Blaine's lips brush over the spot beneath his ear, causing him to shiver and gasp as he the man rubbed his thumb over the tip of his erection, pumping him faster.

"_Come for me, Kurt_." The boy let out a high-pitched whine, shaking his head desperately, while his hips were involuntarily thrusting forward, rolling into this man's touch. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his breathing was becoming laboured.

Then suddenly Kurt's whole body was stiffening, arching his spine upwards, the pleasure that had begun to consume his entire being, so strong he felt almost numb. He threw his head back, nearly convulsing, letting out a sharp cry as his orgasm struck him with such a force that it left him shaking, spilling his release out into the hand that was lightly stroking him through it.

Kurt collapsed back against Blaine, limp in his arms, panting, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were wide, and he was trembling with the intensity of it all.

He felt exhausted afterwards. He'd never experienced _anything_ like that, and it seemed to have zapped out every bit of energy he had within him. He barely noticed the fingers combing through his hair, wiping the sweat from his face.

Suddenly, he was being lifted up, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes - when did he even close them? - and he was set down on the bed, his head against a fluffy, soft pillow.

Hands slid down over his sides and hips, making him shiver from the sensitive tingles still pulsing gently through him. Soft yet firm lips press against his, and he was too tired to resist. Blaine's tongue slid over his bottom lip, before thrusting in and out of his mouth lightly.

He let out a small moan as the man's warm body pressed up against him. It felt nice...

A knee pushed his thighs apart, and only when he felt the pajama pants he was wearing being pulled down his slender hips did he force himself to open his eyes, vision still hazy.

"Please..." His voice was just barely above a whisper. He was begging, because he knew what was going to happen next and it quite honestly terrified him.

"Hush." Blaine whispered, kissing a delicate pattern down his throat, "Let me make you feel good."

The teenager let his eyes close again, carefully controlling his breathing, trying not to cry again. He'd just been molested by this stranger who was going to take his virginity, whether he liked it or not. But tears only seemed to make him angry. He had to keep his reactions hidden, who knew what else this man was capable of?

He was too tired to struggle anymore. He relaxed his body, "Okay." It was barely audible, but the man seemed to have heard him. He hoped to just get it over with as quickly as possible. He just wanted to sleep - his dreams would protect him from this living nightmare.

Maybe he would get lucky and pass out? He didn't want to know what was happening to him, didn't want to feel it or have to remember it, either.

Kurt felt movement on the bed, and heard the sound of something being opened, followed by a 'pop!' sound. What was that?

Then, his legs were being coaxed apart, opened wide. He held back a whimper, feeling so exposed and vulnerable, like he was on display.

Suddenly, there was something cold and slick was being pressed against his entrance, rubbing small circles, before slowly pushing in. The unfamiliar feeling made him open his eyes again, and he saw Blaine above him, his brown eyes were so dark they almost looked black, his expression was concentrated.

The finger inside wiggled around and he groaned quietly. It was weird, uncomfortable, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He didn't know much about sex, but he tried to stay relaxed because he didn't want it to hurt. Though he was surprised his rapist would care enough to even try preparing him at all.

Ignoring it was harder than had he thought it would be, and Blaine seemed to notice, because his lips were on his neck again then, sucking dark spots onto his collar, and moving up to nibble at his earlobe. He didn't want to admit the teasing was making his stomach feel tingly and hot again, especially when the finger started slowly moving in and out.

Kurt whined, feeling a second finger pressing into his ass, stretching him open, making him wince with pain and discomfort.

"Shh..." His kidnapper soothed, his voice like silk, and then he dipped his head down, licking down his pale throat before taking one of the boy's rosy nipples into his mouth, sucking. This made him gasp, arching his back immediately and moaning, unable to hold back the noises. He barely felt as the two fingers started rubbing and stretching him, the lotion they were coated in making it considerably easier.

Blaine seemed experienced with this, because the feelings of discomfort had faded as Kurt was too distracted to even notice when a third finger cautiously pressed inside.

He did, however, notice when they rubbed and curled, the tip of his middle finger stroking over an area inside him that made him choke on the air and give a full-body shudder as he began to react to the manipulations, his cock stirring with arousal a second time, despite how drained he felt.

Much to his chagrin, when the man pulled his fingers out Kurt whined loudly at the loss. He heard the sound of a zipper, and was half tempted to open his eyes, but didn't.

Blaine's hands were on his shoulders then, guiding him to turn over and lay on his stomach. His heart was speeding up rapidly, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

Then, he felt something being pressed against his asshole, much thicker than the man's fingers, and he tensed up, his blood turning into ice.

"Relax." Then he was pushing his erection into Kurt, and the boy released a pained whimper, his fingers digging into the silk sheets under him.

It hurt, really bad. The aching stretch only seemed to get worse the more of Blaine's hard length was pushed into him.

"N-No!" he sobbed, finally finding his voice, a few tears broke free as he twisted, trying to relieve the sharp pressure. It was like he was being split in half. There was no way it could fit in him.

"Stop... it hurts! Please..." he begged, his entire body was shaking. "It's too big, take it out! God,_ stop it!_"

"Shhh..." Blaine hissed in the brunette's ear, his voice was thick with lust. He kept pressing forward, and didn't stop until he was fully sheathed in the trembling body beneath him. Kurt was warm, and soft and so _fucking tight_. It took all of his self-control not to just grab the boy and start slamming into him immediately, becuase even he wasn't _that_ cruel.

Kurt sniffled, putting his head down on the pillow, trying to make his mind wander elsewhere. But that became impossible when he felt the man very slowly withdraw from his body before he started pressing back inside.

"A-Ah!" The boy cried out, feeling the pain double as his body stretched even more from the unwanted penetration. His tears fell faster, soaking the pillow as he squirmed, lifting up his hips, desperately trying to somehow lessen the agony ripping through him as the cock invaded his previously untouched body. The new angle sent a fresh jolt of pain right up his spine...and pleasure, he couldn't help but moan shakily.

"Mm.. Ahhn...Nnnn..." He was blushing furiously at the embarrassing sounds he kept making, nails digging into the lacy pillow case beneath his head. He could feel Blaine inside him - hot, hard and throbbing, beginning to pick up the pace, as he reached down to take ahold of the teenager's hips, movements becoming sharper as he took up a steady pattern.

The panting of both males filled the air, though Kurt's breathing was much heavier, he writhed beneath the man that was plundering into his body, gasping at each shock that went through him, the pain was almost entirely gone at this point, replaced by a burning, blurry need that was taking over all rational thinking.

The fog in his mind nearly lifted when the man's cock suddenly left him, and hands were turning him over.

_No_. He didn't want to see Blaine's face during this. He didn't want to watch his rapist finish taking something so important and irreplaceable from him.

But his half-hearted protests were ignored as he was rolled onto his back, a sweaty hand brushing the tears out of his eyes as he tried to avoid looking at him. "Don't cry," he whispered in the teen's ear, and the boy shuddered. "Look at me, now." _"Never forget who was your first." _

How could a voice sound so cold and cruel, yet still so soft and passionate at the same time?

Blaine's face was right next to his, thumb brushing over his kiss-swollen lips, "Your first time is supposed to be beautiful." A smirk played across his mouth as he suddenly pulled Kurt forward, forcing his legs open once more as he thrust back into him all at once.

"Ahhh!" This time he couldn't hold anything back. Fire coursed through his veins as Blaine picked up the fast, hard pumps into him he'd left off with. The unwanted lust was scorching his insides, his legs tightened around his kidnapper's waist, fingers digging into the bedsheets as he desperately tried to fight off the barrage of emotions he could barely name.

Kurt couldn't ignore it though - he didn't have the willpower. The boy let out a sharp cry when the hard cock seared a path across his prostate.

"Good." Blaine purred approvingly, panting in his captive's ear.

His body was trembling, and everything was hot and aching in an almost painful pleasure that was starting to consume him entirely.

"S-Stop..." he choked out, "_Oh God_, please - _ah_, I...can't...nnngh..."

The brunette was barely aware that he was crying again, begging Blaine for it to end in between his whimpers and groans, rocking his hips involuntarily with each powerful thrust. He felt like he was going insane, like he might just shut down for the sake of self-preservation.

His pleas fell on deaf ears, in fact the man only seemed spurred on by the little moans and gasps he was able to force from the teenager's lips, unable to get away from the hands that were all over him, touching him wherever they could reach - stroking his stomach, hips, chest, _everywhere_.

"Ahnnn!" He was getting closer, he could feel it. The telltale quivering as the heat travelled through his stomach and inner thighs, his heart racing.

Then, a hand was on his cock, beginning to stroke him, and he whined, shaking his head, trying to tell him not to, beyond coherent words at this point, but he was ignored.

"Come on, almost there." The raven-haired man breathed, whispering words of encouragement to him. The blush on Kurt's face only deepened when he felt his body react favorably as Blaine spoke dirty, vile things in his ear that was making him tingle even more.

He couldn't hold it back. One more sharp thrust more was all it took from Blaine, and the boy shook violently as he tossed his head back, screaming out wordlessly as his powerful release overwhelmed him.

Shudders rolled through him as he panted, trying to get his breath back. Blaine was still slamming into him, hard and fast, forcing tired moans of oversensitivity from the teen, and there was a pulsating inside his body, and he shivered when heat flooded him as the man he was beneath finished inside of his body.

As soon as Blaine slipped out of him, the younger boy collapsed on the bed with an exhausted whimper. Completely emotionally and physically spent.

The last thing he remembered before passing out was being pulled back into strong arms, hands stroking his face almost lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, perverts. I know this is what you were waiting for.<strong>


	5. V: Comforting

**Shattered Darkness**

In this chapter, Kurt unintentionally makes an enemy with a staff member, and then an ally in the next one. Plus, a bit of minor hurt/comfort. Enjoy!

Thanks to my good friend and RP-buddy Lulu who did the scene with me that I based this off of.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he wasn't entirely sure what had happened. He felt sore and stiff all over, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself looking up at an unfamiliar deep red canopy. The bed he was laying in was extremely soft, and despite his pain he felt extremely comfortable.<p>

He slowly sat up, wincing with discomfort. He looked around, and recognized the bedroom he was in, then he glanced down and almost had a heart attack.

Blaine was in bed next to him, fast asleep.

The events of last night caming flooding back immediately, and he closed his eyes, fighting back tears at the realization that everything had been taken away - first his family and home, then his first kiss, and then his innocence had been stolen away by this... this horrible man.

But he only let him do it because he felt it would be slightly less traumatizing then if he had been physically forced, and he needed to bide his time. He was sure by this point the police were looking for him... They had to be, so much time had passed.

Looking down at the relaxed form of his captor, the peaceful expression, Kurt wouldn't have believed he was capable of cruelty if he hadn't experienced it himself just yesterday. He was beautiful, something that was hard to apperciate in someone who terrified you, but it was true.

He was strong, handsome, and had deep black curled hair that framed his face, with full lips and really intense eyes, they were brown - he remembered, with little flecks of golden-green in them. He was muscular and athletic, it was obvious to Kurt that Blaine worked out, because he was laying on top of the covers, wearing only a pair of dark sweatpants. His skin was tanned, his complexion the color of honey, and the boy briefly wondered if his chest was as smooth and firm as it looked...

The tingle of arousal that went through his body at that thought almost made him want to throw up, he squirmed, feeling his face redden. Being sexually attracted to his rapist would just be the start of so many psychological problems he'd have to get through if he was rescued.

No.

Not "if".

_ When_ he was rescued.

He couldn't think like that, because he didn't _want_ to be here. He would get home eventually. He just had to stay strong, be brave as his father always told him when something bad had happened in his short, fifteen-year-life, like his mother dying.

He just had to wait it out.

But he was hungry and he felt filthy. It couldn't hurt to look for a bathroom, or possibly the kitchen, right?

Carefully, he peeled the blankets off and climbed out of the bed. To his surprise, he wasn't naked like when he'd passed out - he was wearing an extremely comfortable knitted sleep shirt that came down to his knee. He recognized the material and design as one of Ralph Lauren's, which was what Blaine had been wearing the night before.

Shrugging it off, he very quietly tip-toed across the bedroom, and was endlessly thankful that the door wasn't locked.

While standing in the massive hallway, he took a moment to admire how tastefully decorated the place was - keeping up with the red, gold, and antique furniture theme.

After a moment, he began walking down the hallway, he wondered if there were actually any exits he could get through, but decided it was a bad idea. He was safer staying put - besides, it was really quite dark outside still, and he was wearing a shirt and nothing else.

Yes, he was better off waiting for help to get to him. Or maybe looking for a phone.

He passed by a familiar door and shuddered, quickly passing it, wanting nothing to do with that basement prison again. Hopefully, now that Blaine had gotten what he wanted he would just let him go.

Maybe he could ask about it when the man woke up...?

Shaking his head, Kurt made himself focus on finding the kitchen, but he was quite famished at the moment.

* * *

><p>Okay, it was official, he was lost.<p>

This place was absolutely huge - he'd been going down hallway after hallway, checking numerous unlocked doors and he couldn't seem to find _anything_ useful.

Now he wasn't sure what to do.

He almost wished he hadn't wandered out of the bedroom, since he had no clue how to get back to it. Just how did the family that lived here navigate their way around?

He was so distracted by his own thoughts, that he didn't notice someone turning around the corner at the same time as him, until it was too late and they had collided.

Kurt fell backwards and landed square on his ass, flinching at the pain that shot up his spine.

Shaking his head, the fifteen-year-old looked up and saw a tall man in his late thirties with auburn-colored hair and dark hazel eyes, staring down at him.

"Who the hell are you?" The man appeared to have woken up not long ago as well, since he looked dishiveled and grumpy.

"K-Kurt..." the teenager mumbled timidly as he slowly stood up. He felt embarrassed. He probably looked terrible considering he wasn't even dressed and his hair was complete chaos.

"Kurt, huh? I'm Drew." The man said, looking him over appraisingly, "Alright, who's your Master then?" This boy didn't look familiar, although it was obvious someone had recently had their way with him. Probably a slave then, it made sense. But they weren't supposed to be wandering around on their own.

Kurt clenched his hands into fists at his side, bristling at the reminder of just why he was here in the first place, "I don't _have_ a Master." He firmly stated, crossing his arms over his chest. No one owned him.

"Is that so?"

He didn't like the way the man's tone changed from one of annoyance, to interest when he asked that.

"So just what are you _doing_ here then?"

The boy thought about it briefly, before deciding to go with a safe but vague answer, "I-I'm looking for the kitchen."

"Oh." The man fell silent for a moment, then shrugged, running a hand through his hair, "I know where it is, I just came from there actually. If you like, I could show you?"

Kurt didn't want to go with him, but at the same time he was really, really hungry and completely lost, so he gave a small nod, muttering 'thanks' quietly under his breath.

It took everything he had not to cringe when the man placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him, leading him off in the other direction.

As soon as they had walked down through the western corridor, however, Drew grabbed the young boy by his arm and flung him into the nearest empty room, which happened to be some kind of a lounge area. He kicked the door shut behind him, watching the teen stumble, trying to catch himself before he fell.

Kurt took a few steps back, distancing himself from the man, his heart hammering with fear. "What do you want from me?" he asked, trying not to let his voice shake. He couldn't let him know he was scared.

Drew grinned, "Isn't it obvious, Kiddo? I wanna fuck you into oblivion. Haven't had a pretty 'lil thing like you around here in awhile."

"No..." The brunette swallowed hard, feeling ill at the thought of being raped, _again_.

The man's hazel eyes had a cruel glint to them, and the way he walked forward was like a lion hunting its' prey.

The teenager tried to back up even further, but before he could Drew's hand shot out, grabbing him by the hair and yanking forward, making him shriek in pain as he kicked the boy's legs out from under him, causing him to fall forward onto his hands and knees, instinctively trying to break his fall.

He looked up, and his eyes widened in disgust when he saw the man unzipping his pants. He averted his gaze, face turning red as he refused to look.

"C'mon, Baby... Don't worry, I won't hurt ya too much, just cooperate and we'll both have a real fun time." He pulled Kurt's hair, causing him to cry out again at the sharp sting that shot through his scalp. "If you bite me, you're dead meat." Drew growled suddenly, before forcing his hard cock down the boy's throat.

Kurt gasped, shutting his eyes and gagging as the man shoved his erection into his mouth, making him choke as he desperately tried to get out of the way.

His muffled cries and protests were ignored while Drew started slamming his member in and out of his mouth harshly, keeping a tight grip on his hair to stop him from getting away as he fucked the boy's face.

Tears of horrified humiliation rolled down the teenager's face as he was violated in a completely different way. This was somehow different, he wanted to throw up, Drew was being way too rough and the nails digging into his head hurt like hell.

After a minute or so he couldn't take it anymore, unable to breathe, he bit down despite the warning, scrambling back when the man yelped in pain and freed him, eyes wide with terror.

His breathing came in heavy gasps as he forced down the bile rising in the back of his throat, the tears blurred his vision as he shook with fear.

"You son of a bitch!" Something heavy impacted with his stomach and he cried out in pain as he was kicked, knocking him down onto the carpeted floor.

Drew's hand came down, grabbing him around the throat and cutting off his air once more as he was lifted off of the ground, kicking and flailing. "I'm gonna make you pay for that, little whore!"

Agony shot through his back as he was slammed against something hard and wooden - a bookshelf. He could swear he blacked out for a moment, head spinning before the man spun him around, forcefully bending him over the nearby sofa, pinning him there with his much larger body.

"Ah-ow!" Kurt yelped in pain as teeth bit down on his neck hard, drawing blood, and a vile voice hissed in his ear, "I'll teach you not to do as your told!"

A hand grabbed the collar of his nightshirt, yanking back with such force that the buttons broke off, tearring it from his body and leaving him naked and shivering terribly.

"_N-No! _Please don't!" Kurt sobbed, struggling uselessly. This couldn't happen, not again. He couldn't take it. "Please!" he begged, his voice shaking. Something told him Drew wouldn't be nearly as gentle with him as Blaine had. He wouldn't care about causing him pain, that much was obvious.

"Not so tough now, are you,_ slut?_"

Ice cold hands ran over his thin body, making him shiver with revulsion.

Drew kept biting him, smearing blood over his neck and shoulder. He whimpered, as the man shoved his knee in-between the boy's legs, roughly pushing his thighs apart, leaving him spread wide open and vulnerable while he kicked and writhed. "Let me go! I-I'm s-sorry! Please don't do this! _H-help me! Someone he-_"

He was hit hard from behind, making him cry out in pain again.

"Shut the fuck up!" Drew snarled, grabbing both of Kurt's flailing hands and forcing them behind his back, keeping him completely immobilized.

"Looks like someone already fucked you nice and hard, but I bet I can do better." He chuckled coldly, slapping the boy's ass cheek, watching him jump and whimper. "Let's see how well you fight once I tear you apart, Baby."

"S-Stop, _please_, no! You're hurting me!" Kurt begged, tears blurring his vision, writhing as he tried to get away, he felt calloused fingers spreading him apart roughly, and Drew's hard length pressing against his unprepared body.

"No, please, don't! _Oh God. Stop it, please, no!_"

A familiar voice made both males freeze then, "_Take your fucking hands off of him!_"

It was Blaine. Kurt twisted his head back enough to see the raven-haired man, and to his shock, he looked absolutely _furious_.

There was a blur of color, and then suddenly, the heavy weight of Drew was gone, and the teenager's legs gave out, he collapsed on the floor, still shaking with terror, and watched, completely stunned, as Blaine's arm wrapped around the throat of the much taller, larger man from behind, cutting off his air, holding him like that without much effort.

"He is _mine_." His kidnapper (r_escuer?_) spun them around quickly and shoved the older male towards the door, "You do _not _touch at Kurt. You do not talk to him, you do not look at him, you do not think about him! If I _ever _see you near him again..."

He didn't even finish the threat, but either Blaine had a reputation around here or the trailing off meant something really bad, because Drew's tanned skin went unnaturally pale, and he nodded frantically, and Blaine released him, before watching as the man bolted out of the room, with one hateful look towards the teenager.

As soon as the attacker was out of sight, Blaine seemed to calm down slightly, although he was still quite tense. He turned, forcing his anger away when Kurt flinched at the glare he had been donning.

"Kurt..."

The terrified boy looked up at him with such fear that it almost hurt to see. Blaine slowly stepped closer, holding his arms up in a surrenderring way as if to reassure him that he was safe.

"Kurt, he's gone... you're safe now... come here." He held his hand out, offering to help the teenager, but to the surprise of both males, Kurt choked out a sob and got to his feet shakily on his own, launching himself at the man while crying uncontrollably.

Quickly getting over his shock, Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt while scooping the boy and sitting down in the nearby recliner, holding him close. He grabbed the thin red blanket folded on it, and draped it over the teenager's trembling shoulders.

"Shhh, it's okay, Kurt." He whispered soothingly, rubbing calming circles on the boy's back, barely controlling his anger when he saw the dark bruises and smeared blood all over his pet's neck. "I've got you."

The brunette had his head curled against his Master's bare chest as the man ran his fingers gently through his messy hair, speaking to him in an impossibly gentle tone. He wasn't really sure what to make of his _own_ reaction, let alone Blaine's, because he couldn't believe his kidnapper _cared_ about him.

His tears weren't only of fear though, but also relief.

He just wanted someone holding him and comforting him, just for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. Still, leave a review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


	6. VI: Descending

**Shattered Darkness**

In this chapter, Kurt gets pushed even deeper into Blaine's world, and learns a few new things in the process... but it might not be entirely bad. Then Blaine finds out a little about Kurt's sad past, and he discovers something that just might cause him to regret his own actions.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been five days since the close call with Drew, and Kurt was endlessly thankful that he had yet to see the man again.<p>

Even so, the younger boy did his best to stick close to his "Master's" side. He was puzzled by just how Blaine had stepped in to not only save him, but comfort him afterwards. He didn't really talk, aside from whispering a few words of reassurance, and had just sort of sat there, holding him close.

It probably wasn't a good thing that that made him feel safe.

But it did.

And for the past several nights after he fell asleep, he would wake up in the morning curled up into the man's side, with his arms around him.

At first he had been too scared to even leave the bedroom, and Blaine would bring him food and stand there while he ate it - to make sure he actually ate. He eventually convinced Kurt to come out on the condition that he would stay with him to make sure nothing happened to the boy.

Everything was calm, quiet... it was sort of nice. He'd never had that sort of peace at school. He was either practicing in the club (which he loved of course), or defending himself from heartless bullies.

He still planned to talk to Blaine about letting him go, he was just waiting for the right time. It didn't escape his notice that the man hadn't tried anything with him after the first time - maybe because he knew how jumpy Kurt was after the attack?

Maybe now that Blaine had gotten what he wanted out of Kurt he would have no need to keep him anymore? That's what the teen had been hoping for, after all.

At least he was, until one morning...

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt returned to the bedroom with Blaine after breakfast so he could shower and change clothes, he felt something was different.<p>

Glancing at the man out of the corner of his eye, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he shrugged it off. He stepped into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and stepped under the nice, hot shower.

He didn't expect Blaine to still be there when he got out, and instinctively tightened the white silk robe around him, feeling naked even with it.

"Is anything wrong?" He knew there was something off when the man didn't immediately answer him. Instead, Blaine stood from where he had been sitting on the bed and walked over, brushing the boy's damp hair from his face, seeming pleased when he didn't cringe back like he so often had.

He tucked a dark chestnut lock behind Kurt's ear, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, which surprised the teenager, but didn't particularly worry him.

Pulling away after a moment, he said something that turned the brunette's blood into ice, "It's time to begin your training, Pet."

* * *

><p>Kurt's hands were shaking as he was led down the hallway, fear causing his throat to nearly close up, making it difficult to breathe properly.<p>

_Training_.

He didn't know what exactly that entailed but he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

It was chilly, given that fact that his hair was still wet and he hadn't been given the opportunity to get dressed. The cold but confident way Blaine was behaving was nothing like how warm he'd been the past few days. It was llike he was two different people, the person that had kidnapped him and the person that had saved him.

When they finally stopped after taking numerous twists and turns throught the huge residence, Kurt noticed the difference in the area. Rather than the door being a smooth, glossy wood like the rest, it appeared to be entirely of metal.

It didn't make him feel better when Blaine moved to unlock it with a key he retrieved from his pocket. He quickly opened it, flicking the light on and then ushered his young captive into the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Kurt glanced up from where his eyes had been timidly focused on the floor, and his eyes widened in shock, mouth falling open. His stomach knotted up.

_What... the... hell?_

The room was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was painted a deep blue with _shackles _hanging from the ceiling. The walls were covered with strange items that ranged from very adult...things, to what looked supsiciously like power tools. There was a lab-like metal table with four point restraints on it, a large wooden X resting on a metal frame in the corner, and a large bed topped with gray satiny sheets and pillows with an ornate metal frame.

There was another door that was shut, but other than that it was entirely windowless, like a prison cell.

In other words, the room was _frightening_.

Feeling a mixture of dread and confusion rush through him, Kurt slowly turned around to ask him what exactly was going on, but the dark, almost primal look in his eyes made him pause, swallowing hard.

"Strip."

Kurt was pretty sure his mouth dropped open in surprise for the second time that day, but he still (somewhat) managed to ask him, "_What?_"

Blaine sneered at him, "Are you deaf, or just stupid? Take it off."

Looking quickly around the room, feeling more horrified than before, Kurt quickly shook his head, "No, I-"

_Thwack!_

The boy recoiled, bringing his hand to his already bruised cheek, stunned, though he really shouldn't have been. This was not the same Blaine that had been caring for him over the last few days.

It was someone else entirely.

"You do not have the right to say no." The man told him icily, stepping towards him and before the teenager could react, the plain white robe was ripped from him, leaving him bare and trembling, but not from the cold. A pink blush rose on his face before he could stop it, "Blaine, please-"

This time he was hit so hard it knocked him to the ground, bringing tears to his eyes at the sheer amount of force behind it.

"When we are in this room, you will not refer to me by my given name, Pet. You will call me Master or Sir, any disobedience will be met with a swift punishment, is that understood?"

Kurt merely stared at him, wide-eyed, until Blaine raised his hand, and he quickly blurted out, "Yes Master!" Embarrassment washed over him at having to call someone he barely knew that. It was...degrading, in a way.

The Dom lowered his hand, but didn't relax his posture any, "Stand up." He said firmly.

The teen quickly scrambled to his feet, attempting to cover himself. He was incredibly shy and self conscious about his body, it didn't matter that Blaine had already seen him naked before.

"Stop that."

He immediately did so, his cheeks were bright red at this point, he could feel it. The fact that he was quite pale-skinned only made it more obvious.

The raven-haired male stepped around him, but he stayed still in case the man got mad, or at least he tried to. He didn't like being gawked at so openly, so when Blaine ran his fingers down the skin of his back, he flinched, just a little, unable to help it.

Blaine didn't punish him for it, however. Instead, his tone was inquisitive, "What are these from?"

The boy stiffened. He knew _exactly_ what his Master was asking him about. He had scars all over his back, some criss-crossing, some older than others. They weren't extremely visible, but if you looked closely enough under direct light, you could spot them.

When Kurt didn't immediately answer, the man came back into view, looking at him closely, "Pet?" his tone gave nothing away, yet his eyes seemed warmer. At least he didn't seem angry this time. "Where did you get these scars?"

"School." He blurted out quickly, which was basically true. He had recieved them at McKinley. When Blaine arched an eyebrow at the somewhat vague answer, he looked down. The brunette hated to talk about them.

"Kids would, um... well, _mostly_ the jocks, but they...they would throw me in the dumpster at school, sometimes. Most often they just...shoved me into the lockers... too hard. Too many times." He decided not to mention the first time the former had happened, he had sprained his wrist and ankle trying to jump out after the bullies had left him alone.

Not even his father knew that part, Burt had been told that he hurt himself running to make it to class on time.

Blaine reached his hand up, and Kurt flinched, but the man merely pushed some hair out of his face, before running his thumb down the side of his neck, curiously, "And this?"

"Oh I... I had lymph node surgery, when I was nine."

"What about that one their on your knee?"

This was more embarrassing than the others. "I, uh... I tried to ride a skateboard. I was six." He admitted, and he could swear that the dark-haired man nearly cracked a smile at that.

After apparently realizing that the brunette had no more scars to be examined and questioned, Blaine stepped back went silent for a moment, as if pondering something.

Whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

After a few seconds, the Dom looked over again, "Go stand in front of the table and put your hands on it."

Nervously, Kurt complied to the order, shivering at how cold the metal was beneath his fingertips. The next order caused him to have a minor heart attack though.

"Bend over and spread your legs."

He stiffened, chewing his lower lip. He really didn't want to, but his mind was quickly changed when he felt Blaine's bare hand smack hard against the cheek of his ass, causing him to squeal and jump slightly in surprise.

"Do as I tell you, Pet, my patience is wearing thin."

Blinking back tears of humiliation, Kurt bent over the table, shivering when the cold metal came in contact with his naked skin. He put his head on his arms, so he didn't have to see the awful things around him, and opened his legs, his face was burning with shame.

Behind him, he could hear Blaine opening something, and the sound made him squeeze his eyes closed tightly. He knew what was coming, at least he thought he did, and it scared him.

Despite expecting it, Kurt still jumped a little when he felt two wet, slippery fingers circling his hole, before pushing in completely.

"Ah!" He couldn't stifle the sound, the lubricant was cold and the stretch, although not as painful as before, still caused quite a bit of discomfort.

Blaine wasn't taking his time with this at all. He was far less gentle and the orders he was barking out made him feel like an animal.

Why had he been so nice to him this past week then if these were his intentions all along?

He didn't get a chance to ponder it further, because he could feel the fingers twisting around inside of him and it was unbelievably distracting. He tried not to think about it, but it was hard, especially considering each thrust of the digits made his body react favorably without his consent, sending warm tingles of pleasure through his body.

God damned teenage hormones.

He was shuddering and panting by the time the 'foreplay', he supposed it was called, had ended.

Then he was being spun around, and Blaine looked down, meeting his eyes, and there was something close to a smile on his face when he noticed the way Kurt's pupils were dilated, his irises dark and barely visible despite the fact that he so obviously didn't want to enjoy himself.

The man handed his teenaged pet something round, black and unfamiliar. He didn't have time to wonder what the heck it was, though.

"Go lay on the bed."

* * *

><p>Kurt flinched as Blaine ran the end of the cowhide leather riding crop down over his trembling back. He didn't want to be hit by it again. It badly stung and his skin was already red and bruised.<p>

This was _hell_.

He should have just done what Blaine had asked of him, then he wouldn't have to go through this "punishment", but it had been so _embarrassing_.

He'd told the teenager to lay back on the bed and pleasure himself, while he _watched_. The idea was absolutely humiliating. He had blushed and stubbornly refused, even when he was backhanded again.

If it was just getting hit by the stupid leather crop it might not have been so bad. Kurt had been beaten before, particularly in middle school when the kids started figuring out the differences between them and him, so he had a high pain tolerance despite the fact that he was rather...jumpy.

But Blaine didn't _want _to beat him, he had explained that part very carefully, he wasn't a total sadist, and he didn't want to cause him pain just for the sake of doing so. He wanted to break Kurt so he would do as he was told without hesitation. The guy seemed to think Kurt could somehow enjoy this hell.

But _this_ was too much, and the man was hopefully starting to see that.

"M-Master... _please!_" Kurt begged out, struggling to form simple words, let alone a coherent sentence. Still, he tried his best. "I-I... Hah..._ a-ah!_ I can't take it anymore!"

The boy was squirming around helplessly, his breath coming out in harsh pants. His Master wasn't giving him any breaks just for being new and inexperienced to this sort of thing.

He'd endured intense sexual stimulation for nearly an hour now, and it was starting to break him down. He felt hot all over, unbearably so, his aching muscles quivered and his hair was soaked with sweat, sticking to the back of his neck, but none of that mattered at the moment because he couldn't even _think _straight.

Blaine had him on the bed, sitting perched on the bed, legs straddling the mattress, his fingers gripping desperately onto the iron headboard that he was currently handcuffed to. There was an audible buzzing sound echoing in the room, coming from the thick, plastic vibrator the man had shoved _inside _of him. It was driving him wild, but he couldn't get rid of the throbbing ache because he'd also put a special ring around his cock, preventing him from climaxing.

The brunette was trembling badly, letting out soft whines and moans as his hips rocked back and forth involuntarily, not that it did anything for him, aside from rubbing him agonizingly against the silky bedsheets. The sex toy was lodged so deep inside of him he couldn't shake it out, and shifting only caused it to brush over an area that made him sob helplessly.

"I told you, Pet," Blaine taunted cheerily, a small smirk on his face as he watched the boy become more and more desperate under the all-consuming lust that burned through him, "You can have your release whenever you want it. But you have to reach it yourself. Just tell me and I will free your hands for you."

Kurt shook his head hard, a whimper tearing from him when he felt the end of the crop brush against his entrance briefly before pulling away, dragging over his thighs teasing. "_N-No..._ Please, Master. D-Don't make me..."

"Mm. Perhaps I should leave you here for a couple of hours then? Maybe you would enjoy being alone to contemplate your choice more?"

Even though the teenager couldn't see him from this position, he somehow knew Blaine was walking towards the door, and it finally made him cry out, hopelessly, "Okay! I'll do it!" Tears fell quickly down his face at this admission of defeat.

There was no verbal reply, but a few seconds later, and his Master was by his side, reaching out to unlock the cuffs binding him to the bedframe.

Kurt would have paused to rub his sore, bruised wrists once they were free, but he couldn't be bothered, because the overwhelming desire that he was drowning it seemed to get stronger by the second. He flung his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him desperately which shocked _the fuck_ out of them both.

He barely had a moment to wonder what the hell had gotten into him, because he was begging, "Master... P-Please, _touch me_." The way his voice had deepened was new, it sounding dark and seductive and everything that the he obviously wasn't. "I-_nnng..._ Can't..."

Stunned by how quickly the teen had broke down, Blaine had to remind himself that up until a few days ago, Kurt had been a virgin. Beautiful, pure, innocent and warm. The offer was... inticing, but he wasn't one to give up so easily.

Instead, he pulled away and took a step back, ignoring the pleading look on Kurt's face, "Touch yourself, Pet. I won't do it for you."

"C-Can you at least take them o-_ah... _off?" he stuttered out.

"No. Now _quit_ stalling." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, watching the boy swallow and squirm on the bed, for more reason than just the sex toy embedded in his ass.

Then, he sighed, "I...I don't..." He was getting even more flustered, if that was possible.

Ah, maybe _that_ was the problem? He was embarrassed of taking directions, yet he didn't know how to proceed on his own? He shouldn't have been surprised, Kurt was such a_ good boy_, despite his defiance, of course he had never touched himself before.

"Lay down on your back," Blaine commanded, his tone a fraction softer, "Open your legs and bend your knees, it will be easier that way."

Panting hard, Kurt complied immediately, though he did have a difficult time keeping still. "That's right, now take your cock in one hand, give it a few tugs - _gently_, rub the tip with your thumb, it'll feel good, don't worry."

Kurt did as he was told, eyes squeezed shut tightly while he chewed his lower lip. He reached down the expanse of his body, gasping quietly as he wrapped his fingers carefully around his erection, whimpering as he stroked it a couple of times, shivering at how good it felt, resisting the urge to just pull off the cock ring.

As he focused on this task it became easier to ignore the maddening device within him that seemed to chip away at hisvery sanity. He ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them as he moved his wrist clumsily, but quickly.

He listened as Blaine walked him through it, feeling less and less hesitant about this no matter how awkward it was.

It was going well.

That is until...

* * *

><p>Something was wrong.<p>

It took Blaine a few minutes to notice the change in Kurt's behavior. It all seemed to be going great. The sight was absolutely _delicious _- he was spread out on the bed, stark naked, small gasps and shaky moans tearing past his lips as he arched his back, his hand pumping more and more quickly without direction. He'd just been about to tell him he could go ahead and remove the restrictive item, when he saw the difference.

Kurt was no longer panting with pleasure, he was whimpering, but not in a good way. He sounded almost..._frightened_.

His free hand was gripping the bedsheet like a safety blanket, and he had his eyes shut so tight it must have been painful. If not, then the fact that he'd bitten his lower lip so hard a trickle of blood was leaking from it had to hurt.

Then, a sob tore from his throat.

Not one of ecstasy either. This sound was all wrong, it meant something else.

"Pet?" Blaine watched the boy open his eyes just long enough to see the tears there and realize that his shaking was no longer from lust, but sheer terror.

Before he knew what was happening, the leather crop had fallen from his fingers, clattering onto the floor and he was rushing over to the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms as the teenager's shaking became more prominent.

His eyes were wide open but it looked like he wasn't seeing anything in front of him anyways, they were glassy and unfocused, but completely petrified.

The man was more than a bit panicked - was the boy having a seizure?!

"Kurt? Kurt!" Thinking (or hoping) the kid might have just been over-done from all of the stimulation, Blaine reached down to remove the vibrator, becoming more alarmed when the teenager bucked in his arms and more tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped the sweaty hair from his face.

"Hang on, I got you, it's okay." he soothed, slipping his hand between the boy's legs to gently tug the ring off of his cock, watching as his breathing sped up at the touch, and he squirmed back and forth, like he couldn't decide whether to move closer or try to get away.

"Hold on." Blaine curled his hand expertly around his pet's member, giving a few long, slow strokes.

That was all it took.

With a strangled cry, Kurt thrashed in Blaine's arms, shaking with the overwhelming intensity of his release.

But to the man's surprise (and dismay), the tears only fell faster once Kurt had finished. He let out a sob that was nearly heart-breaking, curling up into the man's embrace, completely ignoring how terrified he had been of him earlier.

"Kurt, what is it? What's wrong?" Blaine, loath though he was to admit that he still had a heart (sort of), was now quite worried that he had pushed the boy too far. This was the first time he had ever 'trained' someone as naive and inexperienced as Kurt.

"I-I remember," Kurt choked out, burying his face into his hands as he cried harder, "I remember _everything_. It really _happened_."

"What - what do you remember?" Blaine found it strange that, though he barely knew this boy, he was holding him and stroking his hair, trying to calm him.

Kurt looked up at the man with blue eyes that looked so sad and scared it was pitful. Then he said something that almost gave Blaine a heart attack, "T-the man that molested me, my second grade teacher!" He sobbed brokenly into the raven-haired man's chest. "I thought I imagined it all."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, how unnecessarily <em>dramatic<em>, but I love being mean to poor Kurtie and I know you do too, sickos, lol. Next up, some bonding (unfortunately not related to bondage) between the two would-be-lovers. You'll find out more information (though you can probably guess) in the next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. VII: Learning

**Shattered Darkness**

In this chapter, things get kind of steamy, as well as extremely angsty. Klaine gets a little closer in a lot of different ways.

You have been warned!

P.S. I know this story is sort of a hot mess, and I swear I didn't do it on purpose, I actually had a beginning-to-end plan for how this would work, but it seems like every time I open my laptop, new ideas and thoughts keep attacking me until I type them down, so even I don't know what's going to happen next, I'm pretty much writing it as I go.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt completely sick to his stomach.<p>

He was an inconsolable mess.

All of those years, the very faint thoughts and images in the back of his mind, they had been real...! He had thought it was his overactive imagination from when he was a kid.

Mr. Collins had been one of his nicest teachers, had defended him from bullies and called his father out of concern when he became depressed, and Kurt had always felt bad for thinking negative things about him. But... the onslaught of memories he'd suddenly been struck by were undeniable.

Had it all really happened? Had he just...suppressed it somehow? He wished he could go back and stop himself from remembering, that day in the middle of June just before the end of the year, when the teacher had taken him to the back room where the students' cubbies were kept and... and made him do... _things_.

_Oh God. _

The teenager was shaking horribly, and he looked up at Blaine with immense fear, "C...can't _breathe_." He choked out, desperate for the man to help him. He felt like he was suffocating, his hands were numb and he was starting to feel dizzy. Clamping one hand over his mouth, he tried not to throw up.

Recognizing the symptoms of a panic attack quite easily, Blaine jumped up and snatched Kurt's robe from where it had been discarded, wrapping it around him quickly and lifting the boy up bridal-style, carrying him out of the room.

He spoke to him soothingly, directing him on what to do since it seemed like he hadn't experienced one of these episodes before, and appeared startled and confused by it.

"Deep breaths, in and out, Kurt. It's okay, everything's alright." He murmured in the teen's ear, trying to soothe him.

As soon as they reached the room, Blaine set Kurt down on the bed, closing the door and turning on the air cooling system, since he felt hot. Then he went to the bathroom, and started looking through his medicine cabinet. He grabbed a Xanax capsule and got a glass of tap water, returning to the fifteen-year-old and handing him both.

Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"It'll help. Trust me."

For some reason, the teenager did.

So he took the little pill and swallowed it down with the water, handing the glass back before leaning against Blaine again, closing his eyes and doing his best to keep calm, breathing through his nose. A few tears still managed to escape, though...

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure what to do at this point. He was in over his head. He never knew about Kurt and his teacher, how could he? The boy had only just remembered himself.<p>

And now he felt _beyond_ guilty.

What if he had been the trigger that made Kurt remember what had happened to him? If that was his fault... he didn't know what to do.

A cynical voice in the back of his mind asked him what exactly the difference was.

_"At least the teacher didn't rape him, like you did." _Feeling cold, he mentally shook his head, _"Shut up."_ He responded to it.

Of course he knew taking the boy was wrong. He was a little fucked up but he wasn't delusional, he knew it was both morally and legally a crime, completely reprehensible.

He just couldn't help himself...

"Talk to me." He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kurt spoke, staring up at him with those huge, beautiful blue eyes. He seemed calmer than before, if only slightly. His breathing was slowing down a bit.

"What do you want me to say?"

Huddling impossibly closer to the man, Kurt drew his knees to his chest, giving a small shrug. He seemed...forlorn. Not that anyone could blame him.

"Something, anything. Um, why...why did you change?"

Confused, he hoped the boy would elaborate, which he did.

"The first time we met, you were so cruel." Kurt recalled, softly. "And...when you took my virginity," he flushed in embarrassment, shifting slightly, "You were gentle. You protected me from...Drew. But then you got all dark and intimidating earlier, you would hit me, and now you're taking care of me again, like I'm important. I just don't understand..." he seemed frustrated by this fact.

Blaine sighed, and without warning pulled the brunette into his lap, making him tense briefly before he relaxed, leaning back into his arms. "It's hard to explain, and even if I did, I doubt it would be an acceptable answer to you."

Kurt was silent for a moment, as though contemplating that, "Try me." He eventually said.

Blaine had been afraid he would say that. Nodding to himself, he moved up the bed slightly, laying down with the boy curled up in his arms, face-to-face.

"I probably seem like a lunatic to you, Kurt, and I can't fault you for that. The truth is, my siblings are the way we are for a reason." He seemed curious, probably because he had only met one of them.

"Our father was not a good man. We respected and feared him, but we were kids. Our mother was sick a lot, so we more or less grew up without any real parental guidance. My father was aggressive at home and at work, he constantly told us that if there was something we wanted, we had to fight for it by any means necessary, reach out and take it. I will admit perhaps we took that a little too literally. My sister and brother were far more confident than I was, they were controlling and charming and promiscious..." His tone darkened slightly, but for a different reason.

Then, Kurt seemed to jump to conclusions on what he meant by that. "Your father, was he...abusive...?" he asked, hesitantly, practically mouthing the words, that was how quite his voice had become.

Blaine looked back down at him, noticing how...clingy he seemed at the moment. Probably not an effect of the medicine, but rather an effect of being _afraid_.

"Verbally, emotionally, and yes, at times physically. But not in the way you are thinking, at least, not to us..." Maybe it was just the guilt over what he did causing him to spill his shitty childhood to a damaged kid, of all people, but talking about it wasn't as bad as he had imagined.

"We were not _planned_ children, Kurt. My mother was a religious, kind-hearted, but submissive woman. I've implied as much already, but my father was a domineering asshole. He saw everything connected to him as something to be owned - family included. My mother of course was a faithful woman in all aspects, but if she ever refused him anything at all, he took it from her by force. Her strong beliefs prevented her from getting rid of us when she was pregnant. Even after we were born, it didn't stop there."

He paused, taking a deep breath, this part was where it got really fucked up. "I wasn't old enough to remember most of it, but my siblings both remember watching him abuse Mom, frequently. My final memory of her was when hen I was six and she took her own life." He probably should have sounded torn up and sad about that, but he really didn't. It could be because he was so young, or maybe he was suppressing all of those feelings. He had a small amount of pity towards her, but he barely remembered her aside from flashes in his head, and the one image of her, so still she could have been sleeping, an empty pill bottle in her hand.

He could feel sorry for her, for her suffering. Suicide was for cowards, in his opinion, but he understood why she had done it, and he didn't hate her for it.

Feeling that this conversation was getting a lot more personal than he had ever intended, Kurt switched the subject abruptly, "Why did you take me? And what about...that room back there?"

A little startled by the question, Blaine smiled faintly and reached down to brush his fingertips along the boy's cheek. He closed his eyes, but didn't move away or show any outwards signs of fear. "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me."

His voice a little quieter, he spoke again, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Mm." Blaine had to really think on the answer for it. He knew attraction had been a primary factor - the boy was absolutely _gorgeous_. While the man didn't think of it being a sickness, since he was not primarily attracted to teenagers, he still knew it was wrong.

But had that been the _only_ reason?

No. He knew loneliness and desperation had played a part in to it. Cooper had his fiancée, she was his partner - a real one, a _willing_ one - and his sister was more than happy to be in and out of various relationships with anyone she deemed worthy of her attentions, commitment wasn't her style.

Yet he had been alone, for a long time now. Ever since _he_ had left him...

"I don't understand the reason myself, Kurt, not entirely." He said, very softly.

"I know that the moment I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I became obsessed, in a manner of speaking. I wanted to talk to you right away, but decided against it. As for the room, as you put it, it's just something I got curious about in my early teens. It's not a lifestyle for me like it is with a lot of other people, more of a kink..."

"Why me?" the brunette asked, looking more attentive now. His deep blue eyes were intense, and full of conflicting emotions. "I mean, you're pretty hot," he said, flushing deeply at how bluntly he'd put it, though the man was quite pleased. "You probably could have had anyone you wanted willingly. Why would you want _me?_"

With a little sadness and a lot of shock at the question, Blaine realized the poor kid had no self esteem. How could he look in the mirror and not see how attractive he was? He had a feeling it wasn't just superficial, the boy was quite possibly depressed as well. What he'd done likely hadn't helped...

"Look at me." Blaine commanded, and was careful to keep from sounding to forceful, because he had to correct the boy before it was too late. "The reason I couldn't stop thinking about you, Kurt, is because I'd never looked twice at anyone before you. I've met attractive people before, of course, male and female. I've always been gay, unlike my brother who I can't even tell with sometimes, and my sister who refuses to put a label on herself, I've never not _known_. But I don't think I ever laid eyes on anyone as stunning as you before. You're breathtaking."

Kurt turned red, and opened his mouth to protest but the Dom put his finger over the teenanger's lips, "I'm not finished. I knew I was attracted to you from the first time, and while Cooper was spontaneous enough with his ADHD-riddled mind saw no problem in abducting you. I...had my reservations. I never claimed to be a good person, but I'd never considered doing something like this before. I wanted to learn more about you, and perhaps ask you out. But when I found out how old you are..." he struggled internally.

"You didn't think anyone would be accepting of a homosexual relationship with a fifteen-year-old and an adult." Kurt was pretty intuitive, but it shouldn't have surprised him. The kid was smart.

"Not only that, but even being gay I had never found myself attracted to anyone so _young_, so when I found out..." He trailed off, thinking back to how sick he felt. It had been several months ago, but he remembered being completely horrified. He wasn't that messed up, was he? How could he want to fuck a _child?_ It was so completely _wrong... _

"Yet you still decided to take me." It wasn't a question.

Blaine sighed, looking upwards at the ceiling, "Yes." He knew that his long, winded explanation leading up to him kidnapping Kurt probably hadn't satisfied his need to know in the least, or made him any less resentful of being taken away by force.

Still, when he glanced back down after a few minutes of silence, he cracked a smile when he found Kurt curled up into his side, fast asleep.

He was probably exhausted from everything that happened in the span of a couple hours. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, almost angelically beautiful.

Blaine had no illusions what he had done was wrong, yet at the same time he couldn't bring himself to fully regret taking Kurt.

There was no way he could let him go, not after all of this. He knew either the boy would withdraw into an empty shell, grow to hate him, or something even worse, but he couldn't do it. He wasn't going to try to force his captive to like him, but he couldn't release him either.

He just _couldn't_.

Sighing once more, Blaine turned off the air cooler, and pulled the thick red blanket over both of them. It was early in the afternoon, but screw it.

After making sure he was soundly asleep, Blaine ducked his head down to press a sweet kiss to his forehead, before quickly dozing off himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke up around midnight to the sound of Kurt screaming.<p>

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, fumbling around so he could turn on the lamp, and relaxed slightly, seeing no immediate danger.

Rather, he saw the fifteen-year-old twisting around on the bed, his hands balled at his sides, crying. He was still very much asleep, but there were tears running down his face, and he kept making these terrified little noises.

Feeling a stab of pain, he reached out and took the boy in his arms, trying to wake him as gently as possible, shaking him by the shoulder.

"Kurt... Kurt! Wake up."

His eyes flew open, and he started thrashing, panicked, trying to get away.

"Shh, it's okay-" He tried to soothe, but the kid wasn't having any of it.

"N-no... NO!" Kurt cried, burying himself in Blaine's chest like he was trying to hide, sobbing.

Blaine held him closer, and cradled the boy's face in his hands, "It's alright, it was just a dream. Just a dream."

The teen shook his head back and forth, trembling, "No, it wasn't. I can't-" he gasped, sounding like he was close to hyperventilating.

"Calm down... do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" It felt irrational, but he was frustrated, scared, and filled with despair. "I-I...don't want to _think_ about it. Please, just..." He choked out another sob, a fresh torrent of tears streaming down his face. "Distract me, please. I just..._can't..._"

"What?" Blaine asked, his heart aching slightly at how utterly devestated the boy seemed, "What can I do?"

Kurt stared up at the raven-haired man, hiccuping. Then he lurched forward, flinging his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing their lips together feverishly, kissing him with a desperation that shocked them both.

Stunned, Blaine just sat there for a moment, until Kurt whimpered at his lack of response, and that's when he pulled away, "Kurt, _no_." He wasn't going to take advantage of him, not again. He didn't need that on his conscience after everything else he'd done.

The teenager looked up at him, blinking furiously as more tears sprung forth at the rejection, "Please," he whispered, shakily, biting his lower lip so hard the man was scared he would make it bleed again, "Please, Blaine? Please, _please_." He was begging, and it wasn't out of desire or anything similar, but sheer need, for anything to distract him.

"Kurt-" Blaine struggled, because the look on his face was simply too much. He didn't want to hurt him by refusing him, especially not after the conversation they'd had before falling asleep. He was extremely tempted to just go along with it, but it didn't feel right.

His lips trembled, and for a moment the man could swear he was sulking. Then he spoke, and the words struck him right in the heart, and..._other places_.

"_P-Please_, Blaine. Make it go away..." His eyes were an almost stormy grey color, filled with utter pain. "Just... _f-fuck me_, please. I need it."

Seeing the beautiful boy sitting there, staring up at him with his eyes shiny, face flushed, wearing nothing but a silk robe and fucking _pouting_, begging for the man to touch him, it was all too much.

He caved.

He reached out and grabbed Kurt, pulling him close and crushing his mouth against the teen's, hard.

Surprisingly, Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and returning the kiss deeply.

The brunette shifted so he was sitting on his knees, pressing his warm, small body against the larger, firmer one, feeling bizzarely comforted by it.

Blaine cupped the back of the boy's head, deepening the kiss as he gently licked at his bottom lip, and to his utter delight, Kurt whimpered and parted his lips, prompting the elder male to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring the warm heat, which still tasted like the coffee he'd had with breakfast.

It wasn't very long before Blaine's neck was cramping slightly, from craning his head down to kiss the shorter boy, so he moved to lay him down on the bed, without breaking away from those sweet-tasting lips.

Everything about Kurt was addicting - even the way he smelled, like orange blossoms with a hint of vanilla.

Blaine flattened him down against the bed, breaking the kiss off so they could both breathe, and pressing his mouth against the bared skin of the teen's shoulder, kissing a trail upwards.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped when he felt the man's lips against the sensitive skin of his neck - kissing, licking, nibbling softly. He couldn't hold back the soft noises of pleasure that escaped him, "Mm, nnnng... Blaine..." he breathed out, tilting his head back to give him more space, shivering lightly when he bit down gently.

It was all so _new_, and it felt nothing like the first time. This time he _wanted_ it, desperately. It was hard trying to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do, so he simply shut his eyes and decided to _not_ think, and to just go with it.

Blaine couldn't get over how good Kurt's skin tasted under his mouth, he moved down, along the boy's chest, licking across his nipples and smirking when the teenager squirmed beneath his body, sounding more and more needy.

"P-Please..." he murmured, panting.

"Please what, Kurt?"

This time the boy didn't look embarrassed in the least, he gazed up with lust-darkened kaleidoscope eyes, "Fuck me. _Now_." The words shot right to Blaine's groin.

How did Kurt _not_ see how sexy he was?

There was complete trust in his eyes, and that had to be some kind of fucking joke. Kurt _trusted_ him? After everything he did, he trusted him so much that he was begging to be screwed hard, when it was only his second time having sex.

That was fucked right up.

But he wasn't letting the opportunity slide by, since at this point he was probably going to Hell anyways, if it even existed.

Blaine grabbed ahold of the robe and jerked it off entirely, tossing it somewhere behind him, fusing his mouth back to the brunette's as he worked on his own clothes.

As soon as he was naked too, Kurt looked up at him with desire, and impatience, "Are you ready?" he demanded, and how he still managed to sound so confident was beyond him.

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine pressed his body against the teenager's, watching with satisfaction as he tensed up, gasping at the friction of their cocks rubbing together, "Are _you?_" he countered, grinding his hips into the boy's.

Kurt whined loudly, but the sound cut off into a sob when Blaine lowered his head, taking the boy's nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, rubbing his tongue over it lightly as he grinded down against him again.

"A-Ahh!" Kurt cried out, fisting the sheets in his hands, letting out a whimpering moan, "Please..." His voice was breathy and it was obvious that the burning lust was effecting him just as much as it was with Blaine, so he nodded and reached for the side table, but Kurt shook his head vigorously, after remembering how long the process of preparing him took last time. Blaine had already finger-fucked him once that morning, that should be enough, right?

"No! Just do it already!"

Blaine could feel his eyes darken as the teen begged, and while he knew it would hurt, he couldn't bring himself to protest, so he nodded, his own breathing coming out heavily as he lifted himself off of Kurt. He guided the brunette to wrap his legs around his waist, lining up quickly and pushing in.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew there was a high chance that he would hate himself for this in the morning, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He had just wanted a distraction from his nightmare, but now the all-consuming desire had begun to scorch his insides, his body felt like it was on fire, and every little touch felt <em>amazing<em>.

When Blaine pushed into him it had hurt like hell. The sting brought tears to Kurt's eyes, and yet somehow it managed to feel so _good_ at the same time.

The burning of the pleasure mixed with pain only served to fuel his impatience, and as soon as he managed to find his voice, he issued a weak command, "Blaine...please, _move_. Hurry." He pleaded, gasping when the man pulled out and slammed back in with such force that the bed creaked.

His whole being was tingling deliciously, and his legs tightened around the man's waist as Blaine started pumping into the smaller body.

Kurt was surprised by how the pain just seemed to make him more aroused. It was definitely not like the first time. It wasn't long before he was writhing underneath the man desperately, but as good as this all felt it just wasn't _enough_.

Blaine seemed to agree, since before he could speak, the older male was picking him up into his arms so he was sitting in his lap. His confusion only lasted for a second as the dark-haired man lifted him with surprising strength and slammed him back down on his cock _hard_.

"Oh God!" The brunette cried out, his voice hoarse as he reached his hands up, digging his nails deeply into Blaine's shoulders, making him hiss, while he let out a steady stream of whines and whimpers as that hot, throbbing member was thrusting in and out of him at an angle that caused it to just _barely_ rub over his sweet spot.

He was shaking in Blaine's arms, rocking his hips and moaning as he ducked his face into the man's muscular chest, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

His behavior was so out of character but he just couldn't help it, he wanted this so damn badly.

"Kurt," Blaine hissed, feeling the way the teen tightened around him whenever he gave a particularly sharp thrust into the gorgeous body in his arms.

"Blaine... Hah-ah... oh...mmgh..." Kurt let out a series of strangled noises as he rocked back and forth on the man's cock, his breathing harsh as his sweat-soaked hair fell into his face, blocking his vision. "So...good...harder-AH!" he gave a loud cry when his prostate was hit straight on, causing him to come as if on command.

He was still shivering when the heat of his Master's release filled him, and he whined quietly as the man eased out of him.

He felt exhausted, but he somehow knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Turning around, he kissed Blaine on the lips fiercely, all tongue and teeth and saliva, it was hot and messy and beyond frustrating because the lustful heat was still _there_ and Kurt couldn't seem to will it away.

"Fuck!" Blaine growled against the teenager's mouth, and Kurt could feel his softening cock twitch against his stomach. He knew the raven-haired male could feel the unquenchable desire that the boy was experiencing. His gaze was calculating, as if he were going through an idea in his mind.

"On... on your hands and knees, _now_." The tone made him shudder deeply at how _forceful_ it sounded, and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, but he quickly complied.

He wasn't sure what Blaine was doing behind him, but he didn't have time to wonder for long because suddenly he was being pushed down, his face shoved against the pillows.

Something cold was pressed against his entrance and his eyes opened wide as he tried looking behind him, "Blai-" his voice was cut off, however, because Blaine's wet, smooth tongue was pushed into him and that was when his mind went blank.

"Wha-_Oh God!_" Kurt let out a cry, feeling that tongue push deeper, past the first ring of muscles. "Blaine!" Part of him wanted to hate this, to push the man away and yell at him because it was wrong and so, so _filthy_, but just the thought of what was going on behind him was making his insides melt with an almost painful lust.

He wasn't normally one to swear, but he was halfway out of his mind at this point, dizzy with pleasure. "Fuck, Blaine. Nnng... so good," he panted, squirming, his fingers gripping the bedsheets tightly, unsure what to do with himself.

The hot, wet appendege only pushed deeper, moving circles around inside of him with practiced skill, and the teen was panting and whining, begging him not to stop.

"Ah, ah- oh my God, _Blaine_." Kurt sobbed, feeling his stomach tightening as the heat spread, his face was even more flushed now, sweat running down his forehead. "Please, don't stop!" He whimpered as he felt the man's tongue pull out, flickering gently at his hole, licking up his own come.

It didn't take him long, given how impossibly turned on he was, to reach climax a second time. It was so overpowering that he was left trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm.

He collapsed on the bed, his legs and arms felt like jelly.

"Feel better?" Blaine whispered, pulling the teen back into his arms, while he curled up into his side.

Kurt mumbled tiredly. He didn't think it was impossible to feel more drained than he had the first time, but he was wrong. It didn't bother him that they were both disgusting right now, covered in each other's sweat and other body fluids and stark naked.

He would have to deal with that all in the morning but right now he just didn't care.

After giving the half-hearted answer he would fall into a deep, dreamless sleep, the last thing he felt was soft lips pressing against his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>The end was a bit rushed, I know, but it's getting late and I'm exhausted.<strong>

**Later!**


	8. VIII: Befriending

**Shattered Darkness**

Okay, after that mess of a last chapter, I think this one will be a bit more calm. You'll finally get to meet the future ally of Kurt's that I'd been meaning to introduce for awhile now.

I own nothing but the OC! You can find a picture of her in my Photobucket!

* * *

><p>When Kurt opened his eyes in the morning, he wasn't surprised to find himself snuggled into Blaine's warm embrace. It was actually kind of nice.<p>

However, as he sat up, wondering vaguely where the fingerprint-shaped bruises on his arms came from, and why he was naked, he was suddenly struck with the memories of what happened last night.

Oh _God_. His face immediately burned a deep shade of scarlet, recalling how he had come onto the other man, begging him to fuck him.

Well, he was _never_ going to live that down. He sort of wanted to hide underneath the blankets until he died, but he also felt kind of disgusting, so he pushed them off and stood up, feeling a light aching throughout his body from the events of last night.

He was extremely embarrassed about that, no matter how...enjoyable it had been.

Shaking his head at what a mess he'd become in just a couple of weeks, he headed into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

* * *

><p>After he'd finished scrubbing himself clean from top to bottom and managing to tame his unruly chestnut hair, Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a ridiculously fluffy towel, and saw that Blaine was gone.<p>

Shrugging off a lost feeling, as he still didn't know where they stood at this point, he tried to figure out what he was going to wear, and spotted the man's dresser across the room. He'd have to ask Blaine if there was a way to get some clothes of his own here, but until then the raven-haired male would just have to deal with a teenager stealing his things.

Dropping the towel, he walked over and startled going through it, looking for something that might fit. His jeans would never stay up on him, so he ended up grabbing a pair of his drawstring sweatpants and a dark blue hoodie, which was ridiculously oversized, but rather comfortable.

Oh well, it was early and it wasn't like he planned on going anywhere today.

Only when he walked past the mirror did he notice the red-printed words on it that read "DALTON ACADEMY". The style was older, and likely from a few years ago, and it probably hadn't been worn in a while considering it had been tucked in the back of his bottom drawer.

But why did that name sound so familiar?

Deciding he could always question Blaine on it later, he listened to his own stomach growling, flushing even though he was alone, and headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It wasn't Kurt's first time being in the kitchen - he'd never gone there without Blaine due to being afraid of running into Drew again - but he was still stunned by how massive it was every time he saw it, even a five-star chef would be jealous of the amenities.<p>

Like most of the _mansion_ the Andersons apparently owned, it had dark oak wood floors, but the walls were a creamy white. The counters were made of dark hardwood with marble tops that matched the walls. All of the appliances were all modern and stainless steel, not to mention very high tech. It had dark blue shades that contrasted nicely with the big stained wood table and chairs.

Only one thing was different from the other times, because someone else was here who he'd never seen before.

It was a girl, a little older than him, about eighteen or so. She appeared to be making something, what it was though, he couldn't sure.

"Um...hi?"

She turned around with a smile on her face, "Oh! Good morning to you."

Kurt was a bit surprised by her, and not just because of the accent in her voice, but her appearance in general. She was wearing a strange but lovely, expensive-looking silk blouse with an intricate floral pattern, which seemed mismatched with the blue jeans she had on, plus she wore an apron as well, but it somehow worked on her.

She had dark, straight chocolate brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, and bright, piercing golden-hazel eyes, her complexion mocha-colored. She had lines around her mouth that made it clear she was generally a happy person that smiled rather frequently.

He supposed she was beautiful...for a woman, at least.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh-"

She didn't even wait for him to answer, "Of course you are, that is why you are in the kitchen, I will make something good for you, okay? Sit down, do you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee." He responded, a little bewildered as he sat down at the table.

"What is your name?" she asked without turning back around to face him.

"...Kurt." He told her softly.

This time she did glance back, and smiled, "Very nice to meet you, I am Sushmita."

Unsure how to talk to this person, or who she even was, he tried a friendly approach, "That's a pretty name. Do you live here?" he was attempted to ask 'too'. but decided against it, since it wasn't like this place was his home or anything.

"I do. I live here with my fiancé, well, sort of." She blushed a little, "We're not officially engaged, yet."

"Oh." Kurt blinked in surprised, "Who is it?" With her soft accent he couldn't tell if she had pronounced it with that extra 'e' or no, so it could have been a male or female.

"His name is Cooper Anderson."

Kurt stiffened slightly at the name. Blaine's brother. He didn't like him, which probably wasn't fair, since he hadn't acted any more cold than Blaine had when he first met the two, but until he had a chance to judge his character properly, he didn't trust him.

There was also the fact that he was confused why the girl seemed so happy. She looked way too young to be engaged, had he kidnapped her as a slave?

"And...Cooper, he makes you...work here?"

"Oh!" She turned, looking startled by the question, "No, of course not. How silly! I work because I enjoy it. Cooking, sewing, tidying, very relaxing to do."

That sounded familiar... she seemed sincere, so he doubted she was someone like Drew, who worked here and was lying to him.

Sitting in silence for the next ten minutes, Kurt waited at her insistance, until she brought over two cups - one with coffee, the other tea, and a plate of fragrant blueberry pancakes.

"It looks delicious." He told her kindly, watching the way her face lit up at the compliment. He took a bite and nearly groaned happily. "Amazing. How long have you lived here?"

"Just the last few months." Sushmita watched as he sipped the coffee, "You are new here, yes?"

That was putting it simply. "Uh, yeah, I am."

"You are Master Blaine's new _prēmī_, yes?"

What had she just said? "Pardon me?"

She smiled sheepishly, "My apologies. I mean _lover_. That is the word, yes?"

Kurt felt his face get hot, "I suppose..." Was that what they were? He wasn't even sure what was going on between he and Blaine at the moment.

"You seem unsure." She noticed, "Do you love him?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and he nearly choked on his food. "What? Love? I-I... no, of course not, I barely know him."

Her shoulders slumped slightly, and she looked disappointed. "I see. That is unfortunate."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have known him for a couple of years now, and he always seemed so lonely. Everyone needs happiness, agreed? I was hoping..." she trailed off, and smiled again at him.

"Well, no worries. Plenty of time for feelings to grow." She changed the subject after that - asking Kurt more about himself, and about things that he enjoyed. He, in turn, questioned her about where she was from, and found out she had been raised in Darjeeling, a city in West Bengal, which was located in Eastern India.

Surprisingly, it was kind of nice talking to her. She was sweet and kind, and not intimidating like the others that he'd interacted with so far. He doubted he had ever made a connection with someone as quickly as he did with her.

The topics ranged from fashion, to pop culture, to baking and even shopping.

It might be fun to have her as a friend while he was here, however long that would be. It did get kind of lonely just having one person to talk to, at least so far it had been.

They sat in the kitchen, talking long after breakfast, and a couple of hours passed by without them noticing.

When Sushmita told him she had to go and tidy up, he stood as well, "It was nice talking to you."

"Indeed! We should speak together of our cultures again soon, agreed?"

A smile appeared on his face, "I'd like that." To his surprise, she stepped forward and hugged him, patting his shoulder affectionately, like they were old friends.

Before she left, he asked her if she knew where Blaine might be now, since it was already almost noon.

She had to think about it for a moment, "Most likely in gym, eastern corridor, big doors. He goes there often."

"Thanks, Sush." The nickname rolled off of his tongue without him even realizing it, but when she heard it, she beamed, apparently approving of it, before heading out of the kitchen once they'd washed the dishes.

Then, Kurt went off to find Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know, but this one was just meant to be a filler of sorts. I thought Kurt could use a friend, so you'll probably see her later on. <strong>


	9. IX: Wanting

**Shattered Darkness**

Yay! Two chapters in one day, I guess...

Anyway, this is just a quick smutty chapter before some more angst and darkness up ahead, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt hesitated outside of the big double doors.<p>

He wanted to see Blaine, talk to him about...stuff. About last night, maybe. He wasn't really sure at the moment, but he still felt like he needed to speak with him.

Gathering his nerve, because he still didn't know how to interact with the man all that well, he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

The gym was huge, but that was not really surprising at this point. Work out equipment all over the place. Considering no one other than the two of them wre in it, it didn't take him long to spot the raven-haired male.

When he did, he drew in a sharp breath, heat immediately pooling in his lower abdomen.

Blaine was standing in the middle of the room, beating the crap out of a dark red punching bag that was suspended from the ceiling. He was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants, tape wrapped around his knuckles tightly... which worried Kurt. He didn't know a lot about sports or anything, but couldn't he hurt his hands if he wasn't wearing gloves?

The man was drenched in sweat, making his golden skin gleam, and focused so hard on his current activity he didn't even notice the boy's arrival. His muscles flexed as he bounced back and forth on his feet like he was fighting a real person, eyes dark and fiery, raw power rolling off of him in waves as he took another swing, the impact echoing around the room.

Swallowing hard, Kurt stepped towards him slowly, but thought better than to touch the man while he was so concentrated on his workout, because he didn't want to startle him.

Maintaining a safe distance away, the brunette spoke up, "...Blaine? Are you okay?"

He looked so_ angry..._

Spinning around, Blaine was surprised to see Kurt standing there, mostly because he hadn't heard him come in. "Kurt?" he asked, his expression quickly going from malicious, to confused and bewildered.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, I just kind of needed to talk to you..." He began, pausing for a moment, but the man didn't respond.

He glanced up, seeing those dark eyes fixed on him, the intensity in them sent a shudder up his spine.

"Blaine?" He asked after a couple minutes without getting any sort of response, "Blaine, what's wro-"

* * *

><p>As soon as the boy opened his mouth to speak again, Blaine was closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds, pressing the teenager up against the wall, hands pinned above his head, and kissing him fiercely.<p>

Kurt was wearing his _clothes_. The pants barely fit, hanging off of his hips and his old Dalton hoodie was so big that it draped over him like a dress.

And fuck if it wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Those huge blue eyes staring up at him innocently, seemingly _concerned_, his lips turned down in a pout, looking tiny and fragile in the ridiciulously oversized outfit. It was adorable.

He used boxing as a way to channel his energy, his fury, into something destructive to avoid taking it out on the face of whatever person annoyed him.

But he couldn't even _think_ of focusing back on that when Kurt was standing in front of him, looking like that.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt dizzy with desire the moment that strong, firm body was against his. Blaine's dominating mouth forcing his open, thrusting his tongue inside, making him whimper quietly, unable to even move or touch the man in front of him.<p>

His breathing came out in harsh pants when he finally pulled away, eyes falling closed when he felt teeth and lips against his neck, biting and sucking on the already bruised up length of his throat. His knees trembled and if he wasn't being held up he no doubt would have fallen when the man started teasing the skin, which he learned was a sensitive area for him.

Using his arms to keep the boy's wrists held above him, Blaine wedged his knee in between the teenager's thighs, pressing against his erection and rubbing it through the pants.

"Ah! B-Blaine..." He whined, his face flushing a deep shade of red at how needy he voice sounded. He wasn't sure what happened last night to cause this change, but the burning want seemed to be taking control of him again.

"Yes, _Kurt?_"

The boy swallowed hard at the way his name seemed to roll off of the man's tongue. The flames of lust were licking through his body again, setting him alight.

"I...I want you." He gasped when he was suddenly spun around, so his back was pressed up against Blaine's chest, feeling the hard muscles even through the baggy navy sweater.

Blaine nipped his young lover's earlobe, smirking to himself when he shivered, "Is that so?"

"_Yes_."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, almost teasingly as he pressed Kurt more tightly against his body, and the teenager let out a soft whimper when he felt the man's erection poking against him through his clothes, nodding quickly.

"I want you to take off the pants, then go and stand over there, okay? Do it now, my Pet."

Kurt complied as soon as the man let go of him, he could hear Blaine ripping the tape off of his hands soon after. He folded the pants and put them off to the side, feeling embarrassed by how exposed he was, despite the fact that the extra-big hoodie kept him covered up.

Hearing the other male approach him, he turned around, only to be grabbed once more, pulled into a searing kiss that he was sure made his heart stop temporarily.

It was only a distraction though, because he heard a loud tearing sound and felt something sticky touch him, looking down just to see Blaine taping his wrists together.

He stared up at him questioningly, but the dark look on his face made him decide not to ask.

"Go put your hands on the wall."

Kurt turned around and braced his bound hands on the wall in front of him, shivering as he heard the now familiar popping sound.

Without meaning to, he tensed up slightly at the cold, wet finger pushing into him, and felt lips press against the back of his neck, calming him slightly despite his inital surprise.

When it finally slid in, Kurt moaned quietly, giving a deep shudder as he rested his head against the man's shoulder. It didn't hurt this time like he thought it would, and when he felt it beginning to push in and out, his hips unintentionally moved along with it.

"You like that?" The deep, velvety voice purred into his ear, and he nodded, biting back a groan when a second digit was shoved into him quicker than he had expected.

"Y-Yes..." He breathed out, his knees went weak when the man crooked his fingers, brushing the spot inside of him that made him beg, "M-Master... more, _please_." His voice was breathy and desperate, and he could hear something akin to a growl leave the other's lips.

He whined when the fingers were pulled from him, immediately missing the exquisite feeling.

Suddenly, his arms were being pulled back, guided behind him, and looped around Blaine's neck. He couldn't really move in this position, and it was kind of uncomfortable, but none of that mattered when he felt fingers spreading him open, and then-

"Oh!" He cried out, relieved, when the familiar, hard cock was slammed into him all at once. He waited, impatient when his Master didn't immediately move, "Blaine, please just-_oh fuck!_" he gasped when the throbbing member was pulled almost completely out before he was forced down onto it again, sparks of pleasure shooting up the length of his spine.

"Like that?" Blaine breathed into the boy's ear, but he never gave him the chance to answer because the man snapped his hips backward, and then forward again, picking up a brisk pace of fucking his way into the teenager.

Kurt mewled when his Master's cock started thrusting hard and fast, picking up a steady rhythm while he snaked one hand up beneath the dark hoodie the teen was still wearing, pinching and rolling one of his nipples between the tips of his fingers, grinning smugly when the boy gasped and squirmed against him, his trapped hands clenching and unclenching behind his head, desperately wanting something to grab on to.

The kid was so fucking _tight_, his hot, quivering walls pulling him in deeper each time he pushed his way inside. He could feel Kurt wiggling his hips back and forth, trying to speed up his movements, and the resulting squeezing sensation made him groan with lust.

Morality be damned, he could never let him go. He was absolutely perfect, those soft little cries he made whenever he shifted just slightly inside of him were like the noises he imagined an angel would make.

Eventually, the man couldn't take it anymore. He twisted the brunette around in his arms, the boy's wrists still hooked behind his head but now they were facing each other. He pulled Kurt's legs out from beneath him, guiding them to wrap around his waist, as held the teen up, more than capable of supporting both of them.

Kurt let out a low whimper at the sudden change in position, arching slightly as his cock brushed up against the fabric of his hoodie, clinging tightly to Blaine, hiding his face in the man's neck as he was slammed down onto him over and over.

"...ah... ahh... ahhn..." The boy panted in his ear, "P-Please... _Blaine..._" He choked out, feeling the heat building in his lower abdomen as he writhed, giving a sharp whine when a large hand slipped beneath the Dalton hoodie to fondle his previously neglected erection, pumping it along with each hard thrust into his slim body.

Blaine smiled breathlessly, licking a drop of sweat off of Kurt's neck, loving the way he trembled at his every touch, "Are you close, Pet? Do you want me to make you come?"

He jerked at the words alone, flushing more deeply.

"Y-yes!" Kurt sobbed, feeling that rough, calloused hand speed up its' movements on his aching dick, the friction practically consuming him. "Please, I... oh _God!_" He could feel his whole body tensing up, the heat that was scorching him from the inside out was nearly unbearable at this point.

The raven-haired man was panting by now, feeling his own peak rapidly approaching, spikes of pleasure shooting through him. "Do it, _now_."

Kurt arched his back at an almost painful degree, wailing in pleasure as they reached their release together with the dom biting down sharply on his neck. Afterwards he collapsed against Blaine, shuddering as the other male gently stroked him through it, twitching every now and then. He leaned his forehead against the tanned skin of his chest, trying to catch his breath.

As soon as they had both calmed down, Blaine carefully eased himself out of Kurt, freeing his wrists, and setting him on his feet.

But he ended up having to to keep an arm around the boy's waist as the brunette staggered, his legs so numb they nearly gave out under him, and he held on tightly to the man to support himself.

With his hair tousled, clothes ruffled, eyes glazed and fluids leaking down his thighs, he looked thoroughly fucked.

Feeling exhausted, he looked up to find Blaine gazing down at him with a strange, almost tender look in his eye as he lifted him up, allowing Kurt to drift off with his head resting against Blaine's shoulder.

Maybe he really _did_ care about him...

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty way to end it, I know, but it's about two o'clock in the morning, I'm going to bed.<strong>

**I promise to update again tomorrow though (I mean today, technically, but at a decent hour)! It'll have more drama, promise.**


	10. X: Caring

**Shattered Darkness**

Alright, enjoy some fluffiness now, with some angst mixed in!

You also get a glimpse of the Anderson siblings again, so...yeah, have fun with that.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he had no idea what time it was. He found himself alone in bed, with no sign of Blaine, and he didn't like that for some strange reason. He slowly sat up and looked around, before immediately regretting his actions. Pain shot through his skull and he clutched his head, groaning as he curled back up, grimacing at the severe headache he seemed to have.<p>

Did he hit his head or something? He wasn't sure why he felt so terrible.

The burn that ran up the back of his throat gave him a clue, and he felt dread seeping through him.

_Awesome_.

He hated getting sick.

Blinking back tears, he wished for the hundreth time since he'd woken up in this place that he was back home, with his dad, in his own bed, comfortable and safe.

But he wasn't, and he hated being all by himself when he wasn't feeling good.

Wincing with discomfort as he forced himself to get out of bed, the teenager stumbled through the doorway and into the hall.

He wanted Blaine.

* * *

><p>There were times when Blaine questioned why he bothered interact with his older brother and sister at all, and why he hadn't moved out the moment he'd turned eighteen.<p>

Today was certainly one of those days.

He was sitting in the kitchen with Cooper and Vivienne, only half-listening as they discussed family business, politics, and other things he really couldn't give a shit about. At least they were no longer criticizing him about his life choices anymore, though he was starting to think they might be right about his mistakes, considering he had volunteered to continue living with them.

Honestly, he just wanted to go to bed.

It was really late, and his mind drifted back to Kurt, a small smile playing on his lips.

The poor boy had been so worn out after their..._activities_ earlier, that he hadn't even stirred when the man tried to wake him up for supper. If he got hungry he would probably make his way down, but for now he'd decided to just let the kid sleep.

He only snapped out of it when he heard his sister speak, "Well, well, if it isn't our little brother's new _plaything_."

Opening his eyes, Blaine followed the gaze of his siblings to the doorway of the kitchen, where Kurt was standing.

"Shouldn't _children_ be in bed this late at night?"

To his surprise, Cooper was the one that spoke up, "Oh, leave the boy alone, Viv. He probably just want B." The older male nodded in his younger brother's direction.

The boy opened his mouth as if to speak, only to let out a long, horrible cough. It was a deep hacking sound, right from deep within his lungs.

The three siblings only then noticed the teenager's appearance; he looked... really sick.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he stood up, concern rushing through him.

The boy was ashen and pale, strands of his dark brunette hair plastered to his face, which was glistening with perspiration. His breathing was off, his blue eyes glassy and unfocused, and he seemed to be shivering despite the fact that it was quite warm inside.

Kurt looked up, his gaze fuzzy as he saw Blaine walking towards him. He tried to reply, but then the entire room spun around him, shadows in front of his eyes as he suddenly swayed on his feet.

Everything blackened as he abruptly lost consciousness, the last thing he remembered was someone catching him before he could hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyelids fluttered, but he felt heavy and hot at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to wake up entirely.<p>

Someone was carrying him, he knew because the motion made his stomach turn, and he had to concentrate hard on not throwing up. Something plastic was pressed to his mouth - a bottle, he parted his lips and drank the water greedily, feeling it soothe his enflamed throat temporarily.

"Try to stay awake, Kurt." A familiar voice spoke to him, and an ice cold hand pressed against his burning cheek. He leaned into it, and heard Blaine curse under his breath, "Fuck. He's burning up. Coop, go get Sushmita, tell her to bring a thermometer."

He felt himself being lowered down onto a bed.

Panic seizing him, he tried to reach out and grab at Blaine, not wanting to be left alone, "No." He croaked out.

A humorless chuckle came above him, and those nice cold hands stroked his face again, comfortingly, "Shh... It's okay, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere" He relaxed a little, turning his head into the touch, and drew in a sharp breath, "It...it hurts." he managed, but it sounded like he was wheezing.

"What is it, Kurt? Where does it hurt?" Blaine asked him gently.

"S-Stomach."

The pain was excruciating, and the ache didn't ease at all. He clenched his teeth, whimpering and trying to hold back tears, and failing.

The teenager eventually managed to force his eyes opened, and looking up at Blaine, "Stay...please?" he asked, pleadingly, holding tightly onto the man's hand. "Don't leave..." He repeated drowsily.

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart ached slightly when he saw how small and <em>vulnerable<em> Kurt looked. He sat down on the bed, and cradled the boy close in his arms, brushing the tears away with his thumb, and trying his best to soothe him.

It wasn't long before Cooper returned with his betrothed, and she looked worried as soon as she saw the brunette's condition. Her expression became determined, and she opened up the red medical bag she was carrying with her, pulling out a disposable thermometer.

It took some convincing for Kurt to let them take his temperature, but when they finally did, Sushmita relaxed just slightly. "He has a fever, it is 102.5. Most likely his body is fighting off an infection, but we must keep a close eye on him, in case it becomes higher." She said, looking down at the boy, "Do not worry my friend, we will take good care of you."

Friend? Since when were they friends?

Whatever, he could wonder about that later.

Kurt's breathing had slowed down, and he seemed to have fallen asleep.

Sushmita turned to look at Blaine, "Make sure he drinks lots of fluids, give him some medicine when he wakes up and check his temperature frequently. It is not dangerous yet unless it starts to climb again."

He nodded solemnly, "I understand, thank you." He brushed some of Kurt's sweaty hair from his face, his expression softening with concern.

Blaine could feel Cooper's eyes trained on him, but he ignored it. He didn't care if his brother was confused by his behavior. He was entirely focused on the sick boy in his arms.

Right now he had to take care of Kurt, the kid was his responsibility now, he _would_ make sure he was okay.

* * *

><p>When Kurt slowly stirred back to life a couple of hours later, he was surprised to find Blaine laying beside him, he was curled into his arms, while the man was wiping his face gently with a cool washcloth.<p>

"Hey." He greeted softly, passing him his water bottle from earlier, watching him finish it off in one long gulp. "How are you feeling?"

"_Awful_." The boy groaned and closed his eyes again, putting his head back down on the pillow before he could get dizzy again. "What's wrong with me?"

"You most likely have the Flu. The symptoms of Pneumonia are also there, but that's fairly typical. It's like a worse version of a cold." He explained gently.

"Great."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No." The teenager mumbled, pressing his face into the man's chest, ignoring how warm he felt. "Just hold me."

A little surprised at the request, Blaine pulled the boy closer, allowing Kurt to snuggle up in his arms. He relaxed, a feeling of safety wrapped around him like a security blanket.

"Thanks..." He sighed quietly, still feeling exhausted.

"Go back to sleep." Blaine encouraged, "You need the rest. I promise I will be here when you wake up."

The teenager nodded sleepily, feeling cool lips press against his forehead as he drifted off again rather quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like writing something cute, so this is what came of it.<strong>


	11. XI: Hearing

**Shattered Darkness**

More bonding time between between Klaine while Kurt is sick. For all my pervy followers out there, this chapter doesn't have a lot of sexiness, but I did include a little something at the end if you like sweetness...

To the rest of you; Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As much as he hated to admit it, Blaine was (reluctantly) worried about Kurt.<p>

_Very_ worried.

For the last week, the boy had been feeling so miserable he couldn't even get out of bed. His fever had been rising and dropping, but they never let it get too high. At one point his temperature had been 104 and the man had been forced to put the teenager in an ice bath - that had NOT been fun.

Who knew someone so small could be so _viscious?_

Things hadn't been too bad, over all, not right away. Blaine spent every minute he could by Kurt's side, because the boy was really clingy and emotional when he felt bad, apparently. It was uncomfortable having a sweaty, feverish kid holding you in a death grip while he slept, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Because he wouldn't break his promise.

He did his best to take care of him, he felt responsible for him after all, but after the first couple days he got worse.

Kurt had woken him up one morning when he jumped out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom before getting violently ill. Figuring the nausea was just a side-effect, he had gotten the boy a drink of cold water and helped him get back to sleep.

Then, throughout the day Kurt had started refusing to eat, because he felt so sick and kept vomiting throughout the day. Blaine had managed to convince him to eat something simple - a healthy broth Sushmita had made for him.

_Both_ of them were concerned when he couldn't keep it down.

Antihistamines had helped, slightly. It made eating a little bit more tolerable for him. But the foods had to be relatively easy on his stomach.

At least some of the color had returned to his face and he didn't look quite as "living corpse-like" as he had before, those were Kurt's words, not his.

To his surprise, Kurt actually seemed to want _him_ around specifically. Blaine decided to let Sushmita be the one to keep him company one afternoon, and while she said it went well, she'd been given the impression that he wanted Blaine at his bedside.

So that was where he stayed.

* * *

><p>Although Kurt felt that being sick a pain in the ass in general, he found Blaine's presence made it somewhat...tolerable. Most of the time they laid there in silence, with the smaller boy curled up against him. The man often ran his fingers through the teen's hair.<p>

Now, as a general rule, Kurt despised _anyone_ touching his hair. It was HIS after all. But Blaine's actions were rather soothing and he often fell asleep within minutes.

He couldn't deny it, he felt safe with Blaine. At first he tried telling himself it was messed up and insane to feel this way around his kidnapper, his _rapist_.

But... Blaine hadn't hurt him, or even tried, since that day in the room when he'd had his panic attack. He hadn't really even attempted to touch him. The times after that, Kurt had initiated it. Well, not in the gym, but he hadn't asked Blaine to stop, he had encouraged him, had told him what he wanted, and the man gave it to him.

Still, he felt homesick. Especially when he woke up one evening and Blaine wasn't there. He mentally scolded himself at the momentary panic that seized him.

_"Calm down. He probably went to get something to eat..." _Kurt told himself. He wasn't feeling too bad at the moment, thankfully. Maybe he was starting to finally get better.

With that in mind, he realized just how stiff he was from lack of movement over the past few days. He needed to stretch his legs really bad, so he got up, carefully, wary that the sudden motion would upset his stomach, and crept out of the bedroom.

It was unusually quiet in the hallways, and it occurred to Kurt that he had yet to really explore the massive building that was the Anderson residence.

Tip-toeing quietly, so as not to wake anyone that might be asleep, he began walking aimlessly through the hallways, trying to remember the way he went so he wouldn't get lost like last time. He didn't dare to open any doors - what if someone saw him and got angry?

Instead he admired the decor silently, tasteful and yet nothing over-the-top, the mix of colors and wood blended together very well.

It wasn't until he passed a door that was slightly ajar that he heard any sound other than his own footsteps on the carpet;

Music.

To be honest, music was something Kurt hadn't realized he missed until that moment. Curiously, he stepped close to the door, and peered through it.

The room was huge and beautiful. Big antique bookshelves lined the walls along with white leather couches, the one wall was almost entirely made of glass windows that reflected the night. There, sitting in the middle of the room at a sleek, black grand piano, was Blaine.

He didn't see Kurt, not even when the boy pushed the door open a little more and stepped inside. His face was a perfect mask of calm, eyes closed, his fingers dancing so lightly across the keys that it looked like he was barely touching them.

But the _sound..._ it had Kurt catching his breath, it was beautiful, sweet... and incredibly _sad_.

He wasn't sure how he could tell, but the song was rather slow and melancholy, and somehow he knew that it spoke of great pain despite the lack of words. Several minutes passed by, and as it went on, it became deeper, hauntingly so, but still impossibly gentle and soft.

When it was over, Kurt couldn't help himself, he applauded the man, quietly. Blaine was _really_ good.

The man turned on the bench, his expression slightly startled. When he saw the brunette, his expression flashed with concern and he stood, striding quickly over to him.

"Kurt? Are you alright? Did something happen?" He immediately jumped to conclusions, thinking something was wrong. His worries were apparently confirmed when he saw the tears in the boy's blue eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong."

Now he looked confused, "But... you're crying..." Kurt laughed lightly, leaning against the man's chest, "But not because something happened. I woke up and you weren't there, so I came looking... That song was very sad, and you played it so beautifully..."

Relaxing slightly, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close, "Mm, I suppose. It was one of the first things I composed, so I didn't think-"

Shocked, Kurt turned without breaking the raven-haired man's hold on him, looking up at him, "You _wrote_ that? But, it's so..." he paused, struggling to find the right term.

"Emotional?" Blaine supplied, and Kurt nodded, attempting to wipe the look of awe off of his face.

"Like I was saying, it was an early piece. Adolescence is an emotional time in one's life, after all."

Kurt tried to picture a young, teenaged Blaine sitting in this very room, composing something so utterly painful and deep, and his heart ached a bit.

He hadn't asked about the man's childhood after he explained the reasons behind his unconventional family, it seemed too intrusive. But he wondered just how much pain the three siblings had gone through to make them all so...cold around other people.

"My mother used to play piano..." Kurt offered softly when Blaine said nothing more, snuggled into the warm embrace. "She gave me lessons when I was young, but after she died I couldn't keep up on my own, so I stopped trying..." He hadn't meant anything by that abrupt admission, but clearly Blaine thought he had, because he gazed down, his hazel eyes burning.

"I could give you lessons, if you want?"

A smile took over his expression by accident, "Really?" Just the offer meant a lot to Kurt. He knew Blaine wouldn't let him leave, he knew too much, and the promise that he wouldn't say anything about his kidnapping wouldn't assure the man, it was a safe assumption, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to go free so easily, but the fact that the man had been out of his way to make Kurt feel even a little more welcome... well, it was a nice feeling.

"Yes." Blaine couldn't help but grin as well, the boy's smile was beautiful and infectious, in the best way. "I think I'd enjoy teaching someone..." _"But," _he added on silently in his head, _"I like spending time with you."_

Silence.

The older male looked down, and caught his breath, his whole body seemed frozen for a long time, but in reality it was probably only a few seconds.

Kurt was peering up at him from beneath full lashes, iridescent blue eyes showing a wide range of emotions. His lips were parted slightly, the sound of both of them breathing was all that could be heard.

Unable to resist, Blaine bent his head down, kissing the teenager deeply.

The boy didn't flinch away or jump in surprise, nor did he protest that the contact could make the other sick, because they'd been together constantly over the last few days and if he hadn't gotten it yet he likely wouldn't.

But when Blaine's lips touched his, it seemed to set his whole body alight. Not just lust, though that was certainly there as well, but a different sort of fire. He returned the gesture immediately, stretching up on his toes to kiss his lover more fully on the lips.

Lover?

He didn't have time to analyze the unfamiliar word, because strong, tanned hands cupped his cheeks, and now his face was burning, but this time the fever had nothing to do with it. Kurt curled his long arms around Blaine's neck, his body pressing right against the raven-haired male's.

His eyes were closed as the heat travelled up through the length of his body, and by the time they broke away for air he was breathless, lips tingling.

"_Wow." _Kurt thought, but thankfully didn't say it out loud. "Uh, that was...nice."

"Indeed." Blaine's voice was slightly thicker than usual, and for just a moment the man's eyes were bright with emotion before his stoic demeanor took over once more.

"Well, uh... I should take you back to bed - you still need rest." He reminded, and Kurt flushed a bit more, because his stupid, hormonal mind had taken the first part of that sentence in a _completely_ different way.

Without another word, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, the contact sending electricity up the boy's arm, and led him out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>You can find a Soundcloud link to the song Blaine was playing at the end of my profile, if you want to hear what inspired the chapter. <strong>

**Let me know what you think so fa**r!


	12. XII: Feeling

**Shattered Darkness**

This chapter is for both of my types of fans - the ones who like the smutty stuff, and those who like the sweet and romantic moments between Klaine.

_**A/N**_: Oh! I meant to tell you all, I made a promotional poster for this door that I recently posted on DeviantArt. You can find a direct link on my profile page. Warning, if you aren't signed in for an account that says you're eighteen or older, you won't be able to see it because it DOES contain nudity. I also have a link to my photobucket account, where you can find the poster as well and you don't need an account to view it. Be warned though, the poster has spoilers - or at least, hints of what may happen later in this story.

If you have time, go check it out, I worked on it for over a week and I think it turned out amazing.

* * *

><p>It was in early October that Kurt first started noticing the differences in how he and Blaine acted around one another.<p>

At this time he had thankfully recovered from his bad flu and no longer felt like merely sitting up would make him sick. He was still warned to take it easy though, just in case, but it seemed like he really was better - his appetite returned slowly along with his normal body temperature, and he no longer needed to lay in bed and sleep all, day every day.

During his first piano lesson with Blaine, he was having trouble keeping up the particular pattern for the song which they were working on, he kept fumbling and hitting the wrong key by mistake.

After countless slip-ups, the man had finally reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers and re-positioning it to show him how it was done.

That wouldn't have been such a big deal if it hadn't taken him just a few seconds too long to let go of his hand. Their eyes met for a moment, and the boy had quickly looked away, his face suddenly warm, trying to conceal a smile.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out what was going on, he had seen every romantic film and broadway musical hit of all time, but the denial had crashed down on him immediately after the realization.

No, he could _not_ be getting a crush on his abductor! That was insane! It's how those poor kidnap victims ended up falling in love with their tormentors - Stockholm Syndrome, it was called. The signs were already there, they'd had a special moment in the piano room, twice now, that kiss...

A part of him argued that it was different, though. Blaine cared about him, he looked after him when he was sick and protected him from Drew...

The logical side of his brain reminded him that after his breakdown, the remorse probably set in and he felt guilty for taking Kurt away, and then his indecision used that by countering that it meant the man had a conscience, otherwise he wouldn't have cared about Kurt's feelings.

The boy had eventually decided having arguments in his mind as though he were two people was probably not a healthy sign, so he had shoved the thoughts away.

After all, he was only waiting out his time here until Blaine either gave up and decided to set him free, or the police found him.

...Right?

Sure, he didn't know the exact date, and he wasn't entirely sure where he even was since he hadn't been outside in a month, but certainly he knew better than to develop feelings for the man who had stolen his life, didn't he?

Besides, even if Blaine did care, it was only because he felt bad about what he did. He had been lonely, that's why he spent so much time with him.

At least, that's what he thought until he overheard a conversation earlier...

* * *

><p>Kurt had been just on his way to the kitchen to have lunch with Sushmita, something he now did almost every day. He liked being around Blaine, but it was nice talking to a girl from time to time, she was sweet, and they had lots in common. Plus she was really his only friend at the moment.<p>

He'd been passing through the hall when he heard yelling, coming from a room where the door was parted slightly, and it had never been open before.

Looking around for a moment, and seeing no one else nearby, he stepped a little closer and peered inside. It was Blaine with a woman, and he recognized her vaguely as his sister, Vivienne.

He'd seen her once before, but he had been so sick at the time that he'd not gotten a very good look at her.

She was taller than him, by several inches, and in her early thirties it looked like. There were a few striking similarities - the same cold, proud expression, for one, and excellent taste in clothes. There was an air of grace about her. She had shoulder-length raven black hair that was parted down the middle, her hands on her hips as she scowled. It made her vivid blue eyes even more icy, they were the same shade as Cooper's and so unlike Blaine's warm brown orbs.

"You are putting our whole family at risk, Blaine!" She jabbed a perfectly manicured nail into his arm, "Are you really that selfish? We could end up in jail!"

The man looked far too calm, but it seemed forced. "You are overreacting. No one knows he is here, there were no witnesses, and he is with us, it's not like he can go to the police." Kurt's stomach dropped when he realized they were arguing about _him_.

"Your foolishness will get you killed some day!"

"Viv, please," Blaine merely brushed her off, clearly done with the conversation, "I don't want to argue with you. Quit being so dramatic."

Seeing him turn his back clearly angered Vivienne more than the words themselves, "I will not let you ruin this family over some little _slut!_"

_Crack! _

Kurt was frozen with shock even though he saw it coming, watching from behind the door was Blaine slapped his sister across the face with such a force it whipped her head to the side, her cheek red.

Blaine's entire demeanor had changed, his shoulders were tense, fists balled at his side, though the boy couldn't see his face from this position.

"I will not tolerate you badmouthing Kurt in my presense, Vivienne. I don't care if you're my older sister. If you try _anything..._"

Vivienne was silent as she reached her hand up to touch the mark, her eyes bore into her sibling's, "You love him." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Blaine may or may not have attempted to deny it, because she didn't give him a chance.

"You are an idiot, Blaine, and so very much like Mother. It would never work, you know that."

He didn't respond.

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, the woman appeared to recover fairly quickly, like she was used to taking a hit. "Fine, do what you want with the _child_," she emphasized, "But when this all blows up in your face, I won't cover for you. You'll have to clean up your own mess." She began to stroll past Blaine.

Kurt's heart hammered, and he quickly scrambled back from the door, dashing around the corner as the older Anderson sibling so she wouldn't see him. He decided she probably wouldn't be too thrilled by his presence.

He didn't stop holding his breath until both of them had left.

* * *

><p>Now he was wandering through the halls, trying to decide what to do. He almost wanted to talk to Blaine about what he had heard, but he didn't want to get in trouble for eavesdropping on them.<p>

Deciding a relaxing shower might help him clear his thoughts, he made his way back towards the bedroom.

When he got there, however, he was surprised to see Blaine sitting on the bed. The man had cut his workout short, if his tank top and sweatpants were any indication. He looked tense, frustrated.

"...Blaine?" Kurt spoke up, hesitantly, licking his lips as he tried to stop himself from checking him out.

The man's head snapped up and his glare only lightened a fraction when he saw Kurt, his voice came out harsh, "_What?_"

Kurt froze in place, his mouth going dry at how _angry_ he sounded, so much like when he was in his 'Master' persona...

"I... nothing." The boy said quietly, suddenly feeling very small. He quickly started across the bedroom, towards the bathroom door, "I was just going to go and take a shower..."

He didn't know what the hell prompted his next words.

"Care to join me?" Both of them paused at how suggestive his tone was, how sultry. When he looked over his shoulder, Blaine was staring at him, open-mouthed.

Kurt didn't really blame him at this point. Maybe he offered because he knew Blaine needed to get the aggression out, normally he did that by boxing, because he always seemed relaxed after... there was something else he knew had the same result, from what he'd witnessed.

Not waiting for a response, Kurt ducked his now burning face down and slipped through the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>That had been humiliating.<p>

Hoping Blaine didn't think he was bipolar, Kurt sighed as he stripped off his clothes, stepping under the warm spray of water.

He was just reaching for the shampoo when a familiar set of strong arms wrapped around him from behind, making him jump in surprise as he was pulled back against Blaine's chest. He relaxed when he felt the man press a kiss to the nape of his neck.

How had he gotten in without making any noise?

"Hi." He said softly, unsure what else to say.

No getting a response, the brunette frowned slightly and turned in the man's arms, only for firm lips to attack his own feverishly.

Kurt moaned against the dominating mouth, especially when they bit and sucked at his lips, but he was left dazed when Blaine pulled back abruptly, he blinked, and in a matter of seconds the man had Kurt shoved up against the cold tiled wall, holding his wrists in a bruisingly tight grip above his head, those penetratingly dark eyes had him pinned in place.

Confusion swept through him. "What-_Oh!_" he gasped when Blaine thrusted his hips forward, and letting out a shuddering breath as their cocks brushed together, sparks of pleasure jolting through him.

"Blaine?" he spoke quietly but again didn't get an answer. Suddenly the raven-haired male's free hand was tangling in his hair and pushing his head to the side, and Blaine was peppering his neck with kisses, biting and sucking, licking up the water that had run down his neck.

"Oh, Master!" Squirming against the iron hold on him, Kurt whined sharply when the man pressed his body against the boy's again, grinding their hips together, breathing harshly and watching intensely as the teenager whimpered and jerked at each movement.

"Ah... Nnngh... _M-Master_."

Blaine loved that it was now instinctual for Kurt to call him that, since it was obvious he wasn't trying to, it was the only time, when they were together like this. Every other time he simply called him by his given name.

It was _hot_.

The fact that he was still pissed off about the fight with Viv only fuelled his aggression more, and logically he knew using sex to get over your anger was a bad idea emotionally, but he couldn't help it. When Kurt asked him that, in that fucking _voice_ of his, and tossed that flirty look over his shoulder at him, intentionally or otherwise, he had lost all free will not to accept.

Looking down at the beautiful panting boy he had trapped did things to him, unbelievable things, and then Kurt looked up with those hazy luminious eyes, parting his swollen cherry lips ever-so-slightly, and whispered out, "Please, I-I..._can't..._" The little noises he made were sweeter than any music the man had ever heard.

Without letting go of the teenager's wrists (since he quite enjoyed how helpless he looked), the man used one hand to grab Kurt's right leg and hook it around his waist, ignoring the way he blinked questioningly at him, his eyes quickly falling shut when Blaine reached between them and grabbed their cocks in his free hand and started jerking them both off at the same time.

"_Oh God!_" Kurt cried out at the sharp friction that shot through his entire body, it was electric, so powerful it was almost numbing, and his head dropped forward to rest on Blaine's shoulder, whimpering quietly, unable to do much more than rock his hips into the hand.

It was _maddening_. But the feeling of helplessness somehow made it even better.

It didn't help when Blaine's lips brushed against his ear, shivers of delight running up the teenager's spine, and murmured, "Are you close, Pet?"

Nodding shakily, Kurt groaned at the warning bite that was delivered to his earlobe, knowing full well what it meant.

"Y-Yes Master." he managed to choke out in reply, pressing his lips together tightly to keep those embarrassing sounds in as the hand stroking the most sensitive part of his body sped up further, the sliding of their slick erections made his fists clench above his head, toes curling.

"Good."

Warmth spread through him as his Master nuzzled into his neck affectionately, "I want you to come for me. Do it now, _Kurt_." He practically growled out the teen's name.

That was it. The boy couldn't take any more. He let out a wordless scream as his back arched sharply, waves of pure pleasure came crashing down on him as he released almost violently, whining when he felt those sharp teeth sink into his neck as he and Blaine reached completion together.

His wrists were released, and he fell forward into the man's strong arms, his legs had lost all feeling. Exhaustion swept through him, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his actions despite the fact that he was just recovering from illness and it was a bad idea.

Especially not when he looked up and saw the way Blaine was smiling at him, eyes warm and bright with emotion.

Unable to help himself, he smiled back softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That took most of the day to write. I was pretty inspired for the first half, but I kept changing how the rest of it was going. I guess indecision is all part of the process though. <strong>

**Let me know what you thought! And if you skipped my author's note above, go back and read it! I type in bold for a reason! **

**JK, love you guys!**


	13. XIII: Wondering

**Shattered Darkness**

More talking between Klaine, though not quite as fluffy as previous chapters. It's sort of a teaser for what will happen in the chapter _after_ this one.

Hehehe.

* * *

><p>After their little "fun" in the shower, Blaine and Kurt had cleaned up in relative silence, before getting out and drying off. They had parted ways, but the man had leaned down and given the young boy a quick kiss.<p>

He wasn't sure why, but it had felt different from all of the other times.

That afternoon, Kurt had gone to practice on the piano by himself. He wanted to get good at it, and while he strongly denied in his head that it had anything to do with wanting to impress his new tutor, deep down he knew it was true. A couple of hours later, his hands were beginning to get sore so he decided to stop for the day.

In the hallway, he spotted someone he really didn't want to see...

Vivienne.

She was walking in his direction, her raven locks curled elegantly and cascading down her neck, and wearing a familiar dark blue velvet dress, black tights, a beret and matching heeled boots. He knew that look, it was from last year's Marc Jacobs Fall Collection.

Where was she going dressed like that?

Kurt didn't ponder her fashion choices for long, because the moment she passed them their eyes met, and he nearly flinched at how cold her gaze was, it sent a shiver of fear up his spine.

She never spoke, but even as he scurried off towards the kitchen he could feel her glare on the back of his head.

That woman really did not like him.

* * *

><p>He ended up heading into the kitchen, and to his surprise, Blaine and Cooper were sitting and drinking coffee, chatting, while Sushmita, ever the happy cook, was working away.<p>

"Hey," The younger of the siblings looked up and smiled, before noticing the slightly shaken expression on his face, "Are you alright?"

"Fine..." Kurt mumbled, quietly slinking down beside him, "I, uh, saw your sister in the hall... where is she going this late?"

Blaine's expression darkened, and he shrugged.

"She has a "date"," Cooper snorted, a small smirk playing on his lips, "She's meeting him in Central Park this evening."

Kurt stared at him, bewildered, "_Where?_"

"Central Park." The man repeated, more slowly, "You know, it's located in-"

"No, no. I know where it is, but... how does she plan to get all the way to New York in just a couple of hours?"

Turning to look at his younger brother, Cooper's tone was incredulous, "You didn't tell him, B?"

A little nervous, Kurt spoke up again, not liking that something was being kept from him. "Tell me what exactly?"

Sighing deeply, Blaine rubbed the bridge of his nose, and at this point the Indian woman had paused, listening in curiously.

"Kurt, we _are_ in New York."

The brunette sat stock still, in complete shock. He opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to form words, "I...but.._.how?_" he demanded. Granted, he hadn't been outside in a month or so, but surely something should have given it away, right?

"Have you not told him about our parents, brother?"

Shooting his older sibling a glare of exasperation, Blaine shook his head and looked back at the teenager, "Kurt, our family only stays in Ohio when we're dealing with business in Columbus, the rest of the time we live here in Manhattan. Our father was a major banking CEO, and our mother, who was originally born in Italy, stayed home, but her parents deals with the oil industry in Basilicata."

Trying to find his voice, Kurt looked up from the table. He knew they were wealthy, but he hadn't guessed they were actually rich. That probably would have been really cool, if it weren't for the sinking feeling in his stomach. "You didn't tell me."

"I thought you would have guessed."

Kurt shook his head furiously, feeling ill. He'd always wanted to go to New York, but not like this. The police couldn't possibly know he was in an entirely different state.

He was never going home.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't speak to Blaine for the rest of the night, not even when they went to bed. By the time the man had showed up it was nearly one o'clock, and he was curled up with just the lamp on, reading (or trying to read) the latest issue of <em>Vogue<em>.

He didn't push him away when the man's arms curled around his waist and pulled him close, though he did drop the magazine on to the mattress.

Blaine pressed his face into the teen's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo, "I'm sorry." He said, so softly the boy was scarcely sure he heard him.

"How long do you plan to keep me here?"

"Kurt..." The raven-haired male sighed, turning the brunette in his arms, and his gaze softened when he saw the tears in his eyes. "If I try to leave...will you hurt me?" Both of them got the feeling he was thinking of a different word than 'hurt', but neither of them addressed it.

Gently crushing the boy against his chest, Blaine sighed quietly, "I don't want to..." he confessed, his voice low, "But I can't let you leave either."

He didn't say the reason why. At this point, it had nothing to do with getting charged by the police, though that was definitely a possiblity, and it had everything to do with simply not _wanting_ to let him go.

"I miss my Dad." Kurt said in a muffled voice, and the man didn't respond other than holding the teen even more tightly, feeling his heart constrict. A brand new wave of regret washed over him.

After a good ten minutes without hearing him, Blaine thought Kurt might have fallen asleep, and he reached over to turn off the lamp, only for him to speak up.

"C-Can I ask you something?" He asked, a small catch in his throat. If he was going to be stuck with the guy he was slowly starting to grow attached to, he needed to know more about him.

"Anything." Blaine immediately said. He just wanted that sad look in the boy's eyes to be gone.

"Why are you into all of that stuff?"

A bit confused, the raven-haired male looked down at Kurt, "What 'stuff' are you referring to?"

Biting his lower lip, his expression a little embarrassed, the brunette reached up and brushed his hair back, revealing the different colored marks on his neck from where Blaine had bit and sucked at his skin, and gazing down at the fingerprint-shaped bruises around his wrists from the multiple times Blaine had grabbed him.

"These. You seem to like... holding me down..." He hoped his blush wasn't as obvious as it felt. "And that...room of yours. I don't get it... You said it was a kink, but _why_?"

Thinking for a moment, Blaine realized he was honestly curious about it. The man relaxed onto the bed, still holding Kurt close in his arms, he decided the best way to explain it to him.

"Most of the time, it's about power and control." Blaine admitted, his dark eyes were fixed on the ceiling. "But not all of the time..."

Kurt proped himself up on his elbow, watching the man's face carefully, wondering what he was thinking about. "I guess I just don't see the appeal."

"You're young, inexperienced. I'll admit, it's not for everyone. Sex is a deeply personal thing, Kurt. But there's so much more to it than just the physical aspect. The ability to...to hand oneself over to another person so completely - body, mind, heart and soul - it is..._incomparable_. Liberating. You have no idea how _intense_ it is, both ways. To have absolute control over someone...or to give up your _own_ control. It is an experience like none other. There are endless possibilities..."

It was interesting to hear Blaine describe it that way, he sounded like he really believed it. Was it really that big of a deal?

"Like what?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, glancing in the boy's direction, only to see that wide-eyed, innocent face staring back at him. "If I told you half the things I wanted to do with you, Kurt, you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about them. I doubt you'd ever get a full night's sleep again." He said with a cocky grin, watching the teenager gulp at his words. "Besides, I doubt I could ever properly describe the feeling of it to you, it's not something you can truly understand by word of mouth."

To his dying day, he would never know what the fuck possessed him to say what he did next:

"Then show me."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, how pissed are you guys about this cliff hanger right now? Hehehehe, I'm so evil. <strong>

**Leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far? **


	14. XIV: Experiencing

**Shattered Darkness**

Alright, Pervs, I know you've been waiting for this. You're just laying in bed now on your iPods and phones looking for something smutty to read before you fall asleep, aren't you?

That's right, I see everything.

* * *

><p>The moment the words were out of his mouth, Kurt almost wished he could take it back.<p>

_Almost_.

Instantly, he found himself being flipped over onto his back, Blaine was on top of him, his full weight pressing the boy against the bed, the man intertwining their fingers and pinning his hands down on either side of his head. A whine escaped him when his legs were forced apart by one of his knees, and he squirmed a little, but couldn't move his body that much.

Those piercing hazel brown eyes were so intense, they seemed to penetrate his very soul. He felt exposed and vulnerable, frightened, yet at the same time he didn't particularly mind it...

Lips brushed his ear, the warm breath against his neck sending a shiver up his spine, especially when that knee pressed against his groin with more force, making not-so-subtle rubbing motions that caused him to whimper. "You really don't want that, _Kurt_." The way Blaine said his name made another shiver go through his body. "Once you go down this road, there is no returning. You would be giving up everything..." Even as he spoke, both of them knew the words were meaningless.

He'd already lost everything, and he was never going back. His normal life was gone forever, Blaine had made that quite clear by abducting him and taking him half way across the country without his consent. He had nothing else to lose at this point.

Eventually, the boy managed to speak up, "T-There's already no going back for me...Blaine. You took it all without my permission. But this is my choice. I-If you don't think I can handle it, then just come out and say so. But don't pretend like you're trying to protect me from something - I've seen that side of you, and I'm not scared." That last part was a lie, he was downright terrified. But at the same time, he couldn't help but realize he was starting to not care...

"I don't want to hurt you." He closed his eyes when Blaine's lips brushed his ear, so gently, but it still made his whole body pulse with desire.

Turning his head, the man looked down into the teenager's brilliant blue eyes, and saw his expression change ever so slightly, "You've already hurt me." He said truthfully, and before Blaine could reply, Kurt lifted his head as best he could, pressing their lips together softly.

Blaine closed his eyes, returning the kiss just as deeply, feeling the promise behind it. He could tell the boy wanted to try things tonight, but it couldn't happen, not like this.

Could it?

Reluctantly, he broke away from those sweet-tasing lips, not missing the whine Kurt made, and smiled down at him, "I can't agree to anything until I've at least educated you more, Pet. This isn't a decision you make on a whim. I want you to really think about it. Then we can experiment all you want. It's not that I don't want to try, because I do. When you know more, we could do plenty together... I could...tie you up, whip you, spank you..." he nipped the boy's lower lip, "Or maybe I'll just handcuff you to the bed, then fuck you until you're raw and coming all over yourself..." He chuckled.

Kurt actually groaned in frustration, wiggling his hips a little, trying to get some friction as Blaine's leg was pressed right _there_, and it was tormenting him. "Y-You can't just...say stuff like that!" he gasped out, his cheeks rather flushed, and it was obvious just hearing some of what Blaine had planned was getting him...worked up. "And... I don't need to think about it."

"I'd still rather wait a while..." The man smiled rather playfully, and keeping teenager's wrists pinned by bracing one arm across them, he used his other hand to sneak down between their bodies, cupping Kurt through his pajama pants, palming at his cock gently as he rubbed up and down.

"A-Ah..." Kurt struggled under him, panting at the tingles that started running along his skin like an electric current.

"...Doesn't mean we can't still have some fun, though..."

Blaine grinned down at him, and Kurt had a feeling they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Releasing the teenager's wrists, the young man slipped further down on the bed as he started to rub more firmly at Kurt's member, and the brunette's hands immediately buried themselves into the bedsheets.

"S-Stop teasing me!" Kurt whined, his face turning an even deeper shade of red, embarrassed by how high-pitched and needy his voice was sounding.

Smiling up at him playfully, Blaine replied, "Who said I'm teasing?"

Before Kurt had a chance to ask what he meant by that, the man was tearing down his pajama bottoms with is teeth, and the sight alone had him getting almost impossibly harder.

The Dom was smirking at him, as he suddenly reached over to the bedside table and grabbed something from the drawer. When he lifted up the item, Kurt felt his heart begin to race.

Handcuffs.

"Are you okay with this?"

Not trusting his voice, the boy nodded numbly, eyes opened wide.

Blaine gently took one of his wrists and closed a cuff around it, causing him to shudder at the cool metal against his skin. He looped them through the intricate metal frame of the headboard and closed the second cuff around his other wrist.

Gazing up at his bound hands curiously, Kurt gave an experimental tug, feeling his stomach flutter with excitement when he realized the handcuffs weren't those cheap fake ones with two keys and a secret way to undo them that you could buy as a costume piece. They were legit stainless steel like ones cops probably used. It was strange, and he would have thought it over more, but something else caught his attention...

A hot mouth ghosted over his member lightly, drawing a quiet, confused whimper from him.

What was he doing? Weren't they going to have sex now?

"B-Blaine? What are you do-_Oh God!_" Kurt cried out as the man sunk his mouth down over the boy's cock. Sparks of pleasure shot up his spine at unfamiliar sensation of having something so warm and wet around him.

Kurt's hands fumbled, jerking against the handcuffs as he gripped the metal bars tightly, and the heat that had gradually building in his lower abdomen throughout the night was suddenly all consuming. His mind clocked out, leaving him unable to think straight.

He mewled as Blaine pulled his head back, fingers digging into the teenager's hips painfully, not that he noticed, holding them down as they suddenly seemed to move on their own.

The man let out a low chuckle as he dipped down again, spreading those pale, trembling thighs wider while he slowly dragged his tongue up the boy's cock, licking a flat line from the base of his shaft to the tip, before drawing his lips tight around the head and sucking.

Kurt squealed in delight, unable to even feel ashamed at how loud he was, wriggling helplessly on the mattress, panting as the air in the room suddenly seemed too thick to breathe properly.

Weakly moaning his Master's name as the older male took his length completely into his mouth, that hot tongue was just _everywhere_.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Kurt sucked in a choked gasp as Blaine suddenly took him even deeper. The teen whimpered desperately, straining to move his hips up, or bury his fingers in those dark curls, or do _anything_, but the man had him completely immobile.

Everything was so frustrating, being unable to do anything but lay back and _feel. _The vulnerability scared him a bit, and yet it was so impossibly arousing at the same time...

It didn't take long for Kurt to get on the edge, despite how torturously slow Blaine was being. The boy writhed beneath him, letting out little panting cries and begging, "M-Master... please. Just... do something!" He pleaded, "I can't take it anymore!"

Blaine slowly pulled off of the boy, smirking down at him when he whined at the loss, "You really want me to do what I said earlier, hmm? You want me to play with your body, make you beg?" He pushed one finger against Kurt's hole, watching as his eyes widened, whimpering quietly as he gave a quick nod.

"Y-Yes. _Please_."

* * *

><p>Kurt had been surprised when Blaine offered to really go through with what he had said. Maybe he had managed to convince him that he didn't need time to think about it, or maybe the raven-haired man was simply just as turned on as he was.<p>

Either way, he couldn't be sure how he felt about this current predicament. It was unbearable, but at the same time he was loving it.

Sprawled out on the bed, his hands still cuffed to the headboard, and his legs were spread open wide, ankles tied to the bottom corners of the frame, a metal bar stretched out between his knees that forced him to keep himself on display.

Not that he could tell, since he _was_ blindfolded.

That wasn't the worst part though. Because Blaine had put a fucking cock ring on him again. This one was different though, it was vibrating.

He panted and squirmed, arching off of the bed as Blaine twisted his fingers inside of him, thrusting them in and out hard and brutally, occasionally reaching up to give the boy's nipples a gentle twist, enjoying the way he tugged at his restraints, wanting to touch his Master, to do something.

Blaine wasn't finished though, not even close. Kurt wanted to know what sort of things he was into, well, he was learning it _now_.

The boy was lucky, since out of the three of them Blaine was the least fucked up, as surprising as that was. Cooper was big on physical punishments, and he had finally found a lover who could enjoy it and handle it - Sushmita. Viv had no current partner to speak of, but it was probably because she was the worst.

Whether in romance or simply in bed, she preferred playing twisted mind games above all else.

But Blaine? He was different. Sure, the mindset added to the enjoyment of it all, and pain could be fun in the right context, but he'd always liked one particular thing about bondage...

He loved to torment his partners with pleasure. Hearing them beg, seeing how desperate they'd become for a release, no matter how brief it was.

And yes, he was a bit of a control freak.

But he was very much planning to enjoy driving Kurt insane with lust. Even if it was for just one night, because he was sure the kid wouldn't want to try again after this, so he was going to savour the time that he had.

Smirking slightly as he pulled his fingers out of the boy, listening to his whine of protest, he glanced over at the black box sitting on the edge of the bed. "You wanted me to show you, Kurt. But for now you'll have to settle for simply _feeling_." He said chipperly as he lifted the lid off, taking the item out of the satin-lined container. He lightly fingered the deep purple object.

"M-Master?" Kurt's face scrunched up with confusion as he felt something being fastened around his waist, thighs and hips. The coarse material felt strangely similar to a harness, which he knew because of being in countless local musical productions growing up.

What was it for though?

It didn't take him long to find out, and he gasped as something was pressed against his slick hole. It was...big, thicker than the vibrator used on him a while back. He squirmed a bit, feeling it press inside. It was _long_, too, but thankfully it slid in rather easily do to Blaine preparing his body earlier.

Just what did the man have planned?

Blaine was grinning widely, watching the blindfolded boy shift and groan quietly as he adjusted to the size of the massive sex toy inside of him.

Kurt understood as he felt Blaine playing with the straps, tightening them. They were meant to hold the whatever-it-was inside of him. But why? Surely something that big wouldn't just fall out...right?

The Dom had to admit, seeing his pet like this was a huge turn on. This 'little' toy had been purchased on a whim, to be honest. He'd seen it online and just bought it, regretting it after because it wasn't like he needed it for anything. He'd only taken it out of the box once, and it wasn't returnable even if he hadn't, so he'd packed it up and stored it away in his playroom, figuring maybe he'd find a use for it some day.

Even if it had been rather useless to him at the time, he had to admit it was impressive, and probably worth the money. Not only did it vibrate at a powerful setting, it also had massage beads underneath the silicone covering, a thrusting mechanism on the tip, ridges meant to stimulate, and the curved design (supposedly) made it ideal for men because it easily reached the prostate.

Who better to test it out on than the brunette who was practically begging to be played with earlier?

"What...what is it, Master?" Kurt asked, a small stutter in his voice due to the gentle pulses coming from the ring, making it difficult to focus on what he was saying.

Playing with the little remote in his hand, Blaine smiled, "It's called the _Ultraviolet Supernova_."

The teenager frowned and strained against the restraints, "W-Wait a minute! It's called _what?_" he asked, a small hint of fear in his voice.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He was starting to panic a bit now, "Master, I-" He never got to finish his sentence though, because at that moment Blaine pressed down on the tiny button, causing it to flicker to life with an audible buzzing sound.

_"A-Ahhh!" _

Kurt's reaction was instantaneous: He started shaking on the bed, hands clenching into tight fists above his head, desperately pulling at his restraints as he tried hopelessly to get free, crying out loudly. "O-Oh God, oh my God! M...Master, t-turn it off!" he panted, arching his back, feeling the monsterous item inside of him thrusting hard against that _spot_, the vibrating was quickly overwhelming him, driving him mad within _seconds_. "P-Please! Ah...ah...ahhhhnn! It's t-too much!" he choked out.

Blaine's mouth hung open slightly, watching the boy thrash and squirm helplessly, his begging quickly deteriorated into half-sobs and strangled whimpers, his legs quivering, face shining with sweat. "...nnnngh...oh...ah...ah..._please_." He writhed, his head fell back against the pilllows, hips twitching as his toes curled, the pleasure was too much, too over stimulating, his stomach clenched, fiery need scorching him.

It was the single hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Shaking his head slightly, Blaine sat up on his knees, watching with interest, before his hand slid between the teenager's legs, clicking on the massage feature, watching as Kurt jerked forward against his bonds, as though he were being electrocuted.

"N-No!" He whined, muscles flexing as he fought against his restraints, trying to curl up into himself. His face was flushed a dark shade of pink, both embarrassed and highly aroused. "Ahhnnn! S-Stop it... Master, _pl-please_, I c-can't take it...!" he gasped out, back arching at another painful degree, but he couldn't escape the buzzing, all consuming sensations. The harness made sure it stayed firmly lodged inside of him.

Kurt twitched when lips pressed against his ear, whispering to him, "There's no going back, remember?" Blaine purred, his voice thick with lust.

"Mm...ah...nngh..." The brunette was shuddering, shivers constantly going down his spine, whimpering as he did his best to keep breathing properly. His whole body was surging with far-too-powerful feelings, and he just couldn't get away. "A-Ahnn, oh...hah...ah..."

A harsh sob ripped from his throat as Blaine's hand suddenly closed around his aching cock, stroking it in gentle, feather light touches that were sending him over the edge.

He twisted wildly, choking on a cry as the ring was abruptly removed. And then he was coming, hot and hard, screaming.

Panting, Kurt was exhausted as he collapsed against the bed, and the man was quick to turn the vibrator off before it could cause him pain from oversensitivity.

As gentle as he was, Kurt still winced slightly when he eased the horrible thing out of his body, putting it off to the side to clean later. He crawled up to the boy's side and gave him a surprisingly long, lingering kiss that made Kurt's heart flutter, before reaching up to unlock the handcuffs.

"How was that?" Blaine asked, almost warily, hoping he didn't overdo it and freak the teenager out too much. God knew their vanilla sex was fantastic enough on its own, but he hoped he didn't turn the brunette off of the kinky stuff for good.

Kurt rubbed his wrists, smiling breathlessly as he reached up to remove the blindfold. "It was...wow..." he mumbled, sounding a bit unsure. "It was certainly..._intense_, but good." He murmured, glancing down where the purple vibrator was, his eyes widening. Had _that_ really been inside of him? "I liked it..." he admitted, shyly.

"So you wouldn't be opposed to doing something like that again?" Blaine asked, pulling the boy close in his arms, stroking his sweaty, tousled hair.

"No, I guess not. Though I get the feeling you won't go easy on me." He hummed, resting his head against the man's chest. He had the uncontrollable urge to smile brightly and kiss Blaine again, but that would probably seem strange, so he decided not to do it.

"Probably not." Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Have you thought of a safe word to use yet?"

Blinking at the reminder that he would need one, Kurt gave a slight nod, lifting his head up to whisper it in Blaine's ear.

Surprised, but also amused, he raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes."

"As you wish." Blaine closed his eyes, quite content to simply go to sleep right then and there, but apparently Kurt noticed something that had managed to slip his own mind somehow. The raven-haired man's eyes opened when he felt Kurt cup his hard cock through his pants, his expression scrunched up, looking at Blaine in nervously, "Do...do you want me to..." he trailed off, looking uncertain, a cute blush dusting his cheeks.

How he still managed to be so easily flustered after all that was _amazing_.

"Did you want to try something else new tonight?" Blaine asked, reaching up to brush some of the chestnut locks from his face.

"I-I guess..."

Blaine smiled, "Sit on me."

Kurt's eyes flashed up from where he'd been staring at the pattern on the bedspread, "W-What?" he asked, squeaking out the word, unsure if he heard right.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you, just straddle my waist and I can show you." He instructed softly.

Swallowing hard, Kurt climbed out of his Master's arms, hesitantly doing as he was told. It felt strange and awkward, but maybe it was because he had no clue what was going on, not really.

The raven-haired man's hands went to his hips immediately, fingers fitting into the bruises already there. He helped Kurt lift himself up, and when the boy realized what was going on he fumbled a bit, grabbing onto the headboard across from him to steady himself.

He sucked in a breath, feeling Blaine's cock press against him from below. He was unsure, because wouldn't just...sitting on it hurt the man? He had no idea what he was doing. Maybe Blaine was right, he needed to be more informed.

Obviously Blaine didn't have the same concerns though (then again he _was_ far more experienced in this department), because he spread Kurt open slightly and without missing a beat, tightened his grip and slammed him down hard onto his cock.

"Oh!" Kurt cried out at the feeling, his thighs twitched, and that dizzying heat was tingling in his stomach again. This position was very different from the others he had been in though. He felt more of Blaine inside of him this way than he had while standing up or laying on his back.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked, gritting his teeth, because the feeling of Kurt completely surrounding him was still enough to drive him nuts. He was still so tight, even after being stretched by his fingers and a vibrator. It was unbelieveable.

"Y...yes..." The brunette breathed out, feeling himself getting incredibly horny again from just sitting there. He needed movement, friction, _anything_.

Smiling at how he didn't even hesitate, the Dom grabbed both of Kurt's legs, pulling them up and manuvering them so they were situated on either side of his hips, surprised (even though he knew he shouldn't have been) by how flexible the kid was.

"Ready?" Blaine double-checked, returning his hands to the boy's hips, waiting for him to give a slightly shaky nod, before he slowly helped him lift back up, showing him how it was done, and then pulling him back down, a little too quickly, but both of them groaned in response.

Kurt's grip tightened on the headboard, and he let Blaine lead and show him how it was done, but unconsciously he was moving along too, using his leg muscles to help pull himself up, and it didn't take long to get a rhythm going, but Kurt was squirming above him, groaning in frustration because his own movements felt awkward and clumsy and he wasn't really sure of what he was doing, his lower body started to cramp up.

"Master..." He mumbled, biting his lower lip, but Blaine held his hand up to stop him, giving his thigh a reassuring pat, "It's okay." His voice was thick, lustful. "I've got you." He lifted Kurt up again with his surprising strength, before forcing him back down sharply on his cock.

The boy moaned loudly at the hard thrust, "Aah! Oh...nnngh..." He pressed his lips together hard, trying to hold back the embarrassingly loud noises as Blaine started rocking up into him while slamming him back down. He clutched the intricate frame of the headboard tightly, knuckles turning white as his breathing sped up, the only sounds were their pants and gasps of pleasure and the squeaking of the bed.

"Fuck, _Kurt_," Blaine hissed out, eyes dark with desire, causing the teen's mouth to go dry, "You're so fucking tight. So beautiful. You're all _mine_."

"Oh,_ oh!_ Master!" Kurt whimpered, and when the man shifted slightly on his next thrust, he managed to hit the brunette's prostate directly, causing him to throw his head back and cry out sharply as Blaine grinded into it, cursing under his breath as the teenager's body squeezed around him. "Aaah! M-Master, _oh God_, more, please." He sobbed, twisting and writhing on top of him, his face shining with sweat.

"God fucking dammit," the man breathed harshly, staring up at Kurt. He whined when Blaine suddenly pushed him off, his body throbbing at the loss, only for him to roll the teenager over onto his stomach, crawling between his legs and thrusting into him fully in one smooth movement.

Kurt screamed, arching his back as he fisted the bedsheets, wincing at the rough grip on his hips as Blaine started pumping into him, hard and fast and completely unrestrained. He mewled, squirming, his breath coming in harsh pants as his cock rubbed torturously against the silk beneath him.

Blaine just loved how expressive Kurt was, the little sounds he made were positively musical. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him up onto his knees, with his back pressed against his chest, his movements becoming sharper, harder. "So noisy..." he breathed out, pressing his lips against the brunette's neck, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive spot below his ear, "You're shaking..." he murmured, "Is my Pet close?"

"Y-Yes!" Kurt sobbed out, reaching down the expanse of his body, clearly it was becoming too much for the younger male, but the man slapped his hand away before he could touch his own cock, replacing it with his own larger hand as he teased the head of the boy's erection, hearing the whimpers and pants get louder in response. He started jerking him off, the feeling of that rough, calloused hand drawing soft needy cries from his kiss-swollen lips.

He grabbed Kurt's hair roughly, forcing his head back and delivering a soft bite to his throat, "Come for me, Pet." He issued the command quietly, but his voice was dark and full of authority. The combination of his words and his touches forced him over the edge, and the teenager orgasmed with a broken-sounding moan, shaking violently in Blaine's arms as the man stroked him through it, only increasing the intensity as he kept thrusting until he found his own release inside of his younger love.

When they were finished, Kurt fell back heavily against him, gasping for air, shivers still running through him. He was limp even as Blaine pulled out, climbing off of the bed and grabbing a wash cloth from the bathroom to clean the boy off, chuckling at how he was too tired to even complain about how gross they both were at the moment.

Their bed was a mess, but he couldn't really be bothered to tidy it up right now. Instead he pulled off the filthy sheet out from under Kurt, shoving all of their playthings underneath the bed to be dealt with later, and re-joining the brunette, smiling as he snuggled up in his arms instinctively.

No words needed to be said. Both of them were thoroughly worn out and happy to just curl up and enjoy the warm afterglow of their activities.

Blaine pressed a kiss to his temple, dragging the blanket up from the foot of the mattress to tuck around them both. In his embrace, Kurt sighed with content, already almost asleep. The elder male closed his eyes and was about to drift off as well, when he heard a groggy half whisper that turned his blood into ice, his momentarily peaceful world came crashing down around him;

"Mm...love you, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>The end felt kind of rushed but I wanted to get this chapter up and it was getting pretty long, so... <strong>**Yeah. Plus it's late. **

**Thoughts on Kurt's curiosity and Blaine wanting to 'play' with him? ****What about the ending which even I didn't originally plan on putting in? How do you think they'll both react?Don't worry, things aren't going to get all gooey and sappy just like that. Expect the next chapter to be extremely angst, okay?**

**P.S. For those of you confused by Blaine's reaction, there will be an explanation of that within the next couple of chapters. Look forward to it!**

**Thanks! **


	15. XVI: Missing

**Shattered Darkness**

Time for more drama!

This is the 3rd version of this chapter.

* * *

><p>"You know, I really don't understand the problem here." Cooper spoke idly, sipping at his wine as he watched his weird younger brother pace around in nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants. He looked like a total mess - his hair was tangled, he was sweaty and to be quite honest (not that he'd ever say so to his face) he smelled heavily like sex.<p>

It was kind of disgusting.

Blaine scoffed out a sarcastic sound as he turned, running his fingers through his dark curls anxiously, "Of course you don't, you've never had trouble committing in a relationship, Coop! The kid just told me he _loves_ me, do you get how fucking awful that makes me feel? This is so much worse than I thought."

Thank God Kurt had fallen asleep right after and didn't see the look of horrified shock on the man's face.

"Because someone cares about you," The older male deadpanned, "You sure you didn't catch whatever Kurt had?"

The raven-haired man glared at him coldly, "You know it's bad enough what I did to him. If I could go back and stop myself from taking him in the first place I would, but I can't. I figured if he hated me he would find a way to escape or when he was old enough I could just let him leave and we could move, change our last names and maybe hide from the cops."

Cooper's eyebrows shot up at how much thought he'd put into this. "But I never expected him to...to..." he trailed off, sighing.

"Oh, so this is all about guilt."

"No shit, Sherlock! What did you think it was about? My moral compass?" Blaine spat out, darkly. "I couldn't give a fuck what the law says, anyone as mature as Kurt should be allowed to decide what they do with their body. It isn't about legality or morality. But Kurt just... just told me _that_. There's no way I'm not going to hell for that shit."

"You don't believe in God." Cooper muttered, before asking him in a more audible voice, "Do you feel the same?"

Blaine paused, "What?"

"The kid. Do you love him?"

He sighed, "Christ, I don't know, Coop. Maybe? You know I don't do that - the love thing, relationships, all that shit. The last time I let feelings get mixed in with sex, well...you know what happened." He sat down at the kitchen table, putting his head in his hands, "I just...I can't do this right now. It's all too much."

"Riiiiight..." The middle Anderson child drawled, "Speaking of that, I got a call from Smythe earlier." Blaine's head snapped up, "He wants to know if you're still hosting that yearly dinner party thing here in New York with all of your old classmates?"

At the mention of the former Warblers, Blaine cursed under his breath, "Great, just what I need. It's a tradition, I can't just tell them all to go fuck themselves, they're like family. Jeff finally popped the question and I know David got that promotion he wanted so much. I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"How are you going to explain Kurt to them? Better yet, how are you going to explain _them_ to Kurt?"

Blaine didn't answer that.

Truthfully, he didn't really know.

* * *

><p>Kurt was confused, and admittedly, a bit worried as well.<p>

Blaine had been avoiding him, at least that's what it felt like. The man barely spoke to him, claiming he was extremely busy with work, and getting ready for some kind of party.

When pushed further, the older male said that his old high school friends were coming over and staying for a bit, something they did this time every year, which they had done since they were freshman. Though he understood, it was a little bit lonely. Sushmita didn't have much time to spend with him since she was helping prepare for this party they were having - it seemed to be a big deal.

Even if this was the case, Kurt got the feeling Blaine was avoiding him for some reason, and he had no idea why. It was ridiculous, but the idea actually hurt a little.

The reason for that was, as much as he hated realizing it, was that he did have feelings for Blaine. He was unsure of their depth, but whenever he was around the boy got flustered, and not just because of their sexual relationship, but thinking about him gave him butterflies and brought a smile to his lips.

He was so screwed up.

* * *

><p>It was early in the evening, and Kurt had just been laying in bed, trying to sleep, but was unable to. It didn't feel right being there alone, he'd been having difficulty for the last several days, since Blaine hadn't been with him. He missed him, missed cuddling into his side and seeing him when he woke up. Plus the huge bed was just too empty trying to sleep in all by himself.<p>

Sighing, he had pulled on Blaine's Dalton Academy hoodie since it was chilly just wearing pajamas, and stepped out of the room, wandering the halls.

For a while he sat alone in the kitchen with a cup of hot milk, something he often did back home when he couldn't rest, no matter how sleepy he felt.

Afterwards, he found himself heading towards the piano room for some reason. Maybe to practice more, maybe so he could look out the glass windows at the stars, which always managed to soothe him when he was feeling restless.

What he found, however, when he stepped inside and turned on the hallway light so he could see into the room, surprised him.

Blaine was sprawled out on the large, white leather sofa, fast asleep. He looked exhausted, if the dark shadows under his eyes were any indication, not to mention he was still wearing the same clothes he'd been in earlier that morning.

Feeling a pang of concern, Kurt stepped closer, and against his better instincts, he reached out with one hand, gently tracing the man's handsome features with his fingertips, surprised when he didn't stir. He looked so much more relaxed while he was asleep, the lines of stress disappeared, making him look his actual age, rather than like the stern older man he acted like half the time.

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, and before he could register what he was doing, he had laid down next to the man, curling up against him so he wouldn't fall off.

The man shifted when he did so, startling the boy, but then Blaine, as if instinctively, pulled him closer, his arms wrapping around the teenager tight, pressing his face into those dark brunette locks.

Kurt relaxed slightly, feeling so warm and secure in his arms, and before he could decide that this was probably a bad idea, he found himself getting sleepier. He cuddled closer, resting his cheek against the man's chest, starting to drift off.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up, he was surprised by how well rested he felt, since he'd been having trouble with that lately. Not that the couch wasn't comfortable, because it was, but he'd gotten used to sleeping next to Kurt, and ever since his decision to not get too close to the teenager again, he'd had a terrible time falling to sleep at night.<p>

But not now, because he was feeling pretty good. At least he was until he heard a quiet sigh in his ear, and remembering that he was supposed to be alone caused his eyes to snap open, his body tensing up. He glanced down and found Kurt snuggled up in his arms, fast asleep.

Fuck.

How the hell did the kid end up here?

Silently cursing, he was trying to figure out how to get up without waking the teenager, when he happened to notice what he was wearing.

His damn hoodie again.

Swearing out loud this time, lust hitting him hard as he took in the boy's sleeping form. His dark hair was messy, hiding his face, creamy pale skin contrasting with the dark navy blue sweater, those long, slim legs were curled around his own.

Unable to help himself, he wrapped his arm around the teen's waist, pulling him up and pressing a deep kiss to those full, pink lips, fuelled-with desire. He heard Kurt groan in response, but he didn't wake up, his lips parted slightly and the man slipped his tongue inside, exploring the boy's warm, wet mouth.

He felt the boy shift beneath him, and started kissing across Kurt's jaw and down his neck, heart racing. Blaine slid his hands down into his pants, running his palms over the smooth skin of Kurt's ass, squeezing the flesh and smirking when the brunette whimpered, his eyes fluttering open, mumbling in confusion.

"...Blaine? W-what are..._oh_." Kurt gasped, feeling the man's hands in between his legs, stroking him into arousal.

"Ah...ahh...ahhn..." He squirmed, feeling those teeth nibbling across his throat, licking and sucking. Heat stirred deep in his belly, sending tingles throughout the rest of his body.

"That... _fucking..._ hoodie..." Blaine snarled in a voice that was so dark, so deep, that it made a pleasurable shiver roll down his spine, moaning as the hands started stroking him faster, the elder male paused only to tear off his pajama bottoms,

"You're going to be the death of me." the raven-haired man gasped, one of his hands snuck beneath the heavy fabric of the sweater, pinching his nipple, twisting it between his fingertips, making the boy arch his back and mewl quietly.

"Master." Kurt panted breathlessly from beneath him, "Please..." He wasn't sure what he was asking for - Blaine to stop teasing him or to just give him more.

"I need you in my mouth." The raven-haired male breathed out, and that was his only warning before he was burying his face between the teenager's thighs without even waiting for a response, taking his cock into his mouth immediately, licking at every inch of him before deep-throating, moaning at the taste that was 100% _Kurt_.

"Oh, oh...a-ah..._God_." Kurt whimpered, writhing helplessly as Blaine held his hips still, bobbing his head up and down and taking him deeper, stroking his tongue down the teen's length, savoring the choked sounds his younger lover was making, his thighs were quivering, a deep blush spread across his face as his head fell back. He stared up at the ceiling, nails digging into the leather sofa, biting his lip hard as he twitched, unable to think straight at this point.

Blaine didn't seem deterred in the least though, pressing Kurt down to keep him from moving. With how urgent his actions were, it didn't take long.

Kurt spasmed under him, crying out loudly as he came in the man's mouth.

Sitting up, he watched Kurt breath heavily as he recovered from the surprisingly intense orgasm, his face flushed. The boy whined when he felt those hands between his legs again, one stroking his softening erection while the other circled his hole, a finger gently pressing inside, making him wriggle around.

His eyelids fluttered as he squirmed with discomfort, body throbbing with oversensitive tingles, "Master..." He panted, "Ah. W-Want you so much." He stuttered, hands clenching above his head as the powerful heat returned, twice as strong as last time.

Not even in the mood for teasing at this point, Blaine quickly pushed a second finger into the teen, thrusting them in and out before scissoring, continuing on that way until Kurt let out an exasperated noise, "Just fuck me already!" he snapped, impatience clear in his voice.

Blaine chuckled at the frustration written across Kurt's face. He pulled his fingers out, rather abruptly, causing him to give a startled yelp.

"Come here." He reached out to Kurt and the teenager obediently climbed in to his arms. He was just as beautiful as always, but in a different way. Dark, chestnut hair plastered to his face and neck, his deep blue eyes had darkened to the color of the night sky, filled with lust, his creamy pale skin was flushed pink, breathing heavier than normal.

"Master, please." His angelic voice snapped him out of it, "Hurry." He shifted on Blaine's lap, fidgeting, his expression distressed.

He was horny, and it was all Blaine's fault.

Nodding, the darker-haired man guided those long legs around his waist so the brunette was straddling him, positioning Kurt before sinking him down onto his erection, and biting back a groan as he did so. Kurt cried out loudly, burying his face in Blaine's neck at the rather deep penetration, shivering in anticipation. "Ah...hah... M-Move," he spoke as soon as he could find his voice, "I'm ready."

Wrapping his arms around Kurt's slender waist, Blaine lifted him up, nails digging into those already bruised hips, and forcing him back down hard, and they moaned in unison. It didn't take long for their panting to fill the room, along with the musky scent of arousal.

The position was amazing. Blaine could see every inch of the teenager's gorgeous body, even when he squirmed and hid his face out of embarrassment. Their eyes met briefly, and he could see it though - that look of trust in Kurt's eyes. And it was just too much, the way it made his heart skip a beat.

He grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair and pulled him in for a crushing, searing kiss that seemed to burn away every coherent thought he had, savoring those delicious whimpers Kurt made whenever the friction of his own cock brushing against the man's stomach. He bit at those sweet-tasting lips, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Breaking away from that perfect mouth, he started marking up the teen's long neck again, nibbling at the spot behind his ear he knew was the most sensitive, occasionally sneaking his hand up between them to tease Kurt's member or play with his rosy nipples.

Panting, Kurt grabbed onto his shoulders tightly, pupils blown wide with desire. "Mm...ah, fuck, harder, Master... _please_." He pleaded softly, and Blaine snapped, lifting him off of his lap, ignoring his whine of protest.

Standing abruptly without letting go of the boy's hips, he let Kurt's upper body fall back onto the couch, pulling his legs up and over his shoulders, and slamming back into him without a pause, causing the teenager to shriek out in response as he started fucking into him, hard and fast.

"_Oh my God_," Kurt dug his nails into the thick white leather, shutting his eyes tightly at the abrupt increase in pressure, and to block out the image of Blaine standing over him, pinning him down with his gaze shining of possession, like he owned him. It was way too hot. "A-Ah! Nnnnngh... oh, _oh_. B-Blaine... Master..." he bit into his lip hard, nearly drawing blood, his heels were digging into the man's back, his stomach tightening with pleasure, unbearable heat washing through him. "So close, I can't...!" he choked off, unable to finish.

"Shit, _Kurt_." Blaine growled out, kneeling on the couch as he pounded into the writhing boy beneath him, taking in his muffled little cries, and the way he covered his face in embarrassment only to quickly grab at anything he could reach, just needing something to hold onto.

Seeing the growing frustration of the teenager, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's previously neglected cock, stroking roughly along with each thrust, causing his voice to get higher, mumbling incoherent phrases punctuated by the occassional curse or plea.

And then he was coming undone beneath him, arching his spine to such a degree Blaine didn't know how it couldn't be causing him pain, biting down on his knuckle to try (unsuccessfully) to muffle the sounds of his orgasm.

Blaine bent his neck down and pressed their lips together again for a brief, rough kiss, still moving. He'd never stopped, his thrusts were considerably slower though and he was panting with the effort of holding back. Kurt was squirming under him, whimpering from oversensitivity, feeling the intensity building more and more as the man's throbbing erection kept stroking his inner channel gently, drawing gasps and whimpers from his swollen lips.

"Ah ahh ahhnn..." Kurt rocked his hips, meeting each thrust with increasing desperation, "M...Master, nnngh, s-stop. It's too much..." He arched back, trying to relieve some of the growing pressure in the pit of his stomach, his body preparing for a third climax.

That was when they heard someone calling out.

"Blaine? Are you up yet?"

It was Cooper.

_Fuck_.

Kurt's eyes went wide, and he tried sitting up, looking horrified. "B-Blaine-"

"Shh!" Blaine covered the teenager's mouth with one hand, pressing him down into the sofa, nearly laying on top of him, going dead silent.

"Nnnn..." The boy gave a muffled whimper, feeling the rough fabric of the man's jeans brush against his aching length, not to mention having Blaine buried completely inside of him, unmovingly, was pure torture. He squirmed, feeling unbearably hot, his belly coiling tightly, his thighs starting quivering.

"Don't make a sound." Blaine whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Did you find him yet?" A female voice called out in the hall, and Kurt stiffened beneath him.

Not Vivienne too!

What the hell were they looking for him for at this hour?

Blaine shifted slightly as he rose a bit, trying to listen to what they were saying, to decide if it was more important than what he was currently doing, which was highly unlikely.

Under him, Kurt sobbed at the friction his movements caused, giving him a pained look, those dark blue eyes bore into his, and he could see the pure desperation in them.

As the voices drifted further away, he took pity on the boy, not removing his hand as he took up the hard, fast pace that had the teenager writhing helplessly beneath him again in no time. He grabbed the boy's cock again, watching him flinch in agonized pleasure as he jerked him off quickly, hitting that one spot inside of him that made him buck as though he was being electrocuted.

Kurt bit down hard on the fingers covering his mouth, giving out a strained whine as they came together, heat flooding through him, and he very nearly collapsed on the teen.

"Holy hell, Kurt." Blaine breathed heavily in his ear, kissing the boy's sweaty, bruised neck as he inspected his own damage. His hand was bloody, cut a bit, not a big deal. The younger male on the other hand looked completely wrecked - his hair was wild, his face flushed a bright shade of pink, the much-too-large hoodie bunched up around his thighs.

It was pretty hot, to be honest.

He stroked his thumb over the brunette's cheekbone, and started to smile faintly.

And that was when the door to the piano room was pushed open, and his older brother's voice rang out cheerily, "Blaine! Sebastian's here..." he trailed off.

Yeah, he was royally fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>More angst and drama and fun shit like that coming up next!<strong>


End file.
